


Galactic Order

by Commandernanata



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Last Jedi, smut - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Bendemption, Democracy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Han Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, OC, Palpatine - Freeform, Peace, Rey & Poe - Freeform, Romance, Secret Affair, Secret Relationship, Smut, Solo, Space Opera, The First Order, War, adoration, the crimson dawn, the empire, the thirst order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandernanata/pseuds/Commandernanata
Summary: The once mighty and hopeful force of The Resistance is now fizzling out while the First Order rises to ultimate power. With new leadership, The First Order has managed to consolidate power and prestige. Kylo Ren cannot take all the credit however, for the sudden success of The First Order. A new force sits at his side, a force that becomes both his strength and.... his weakness.Meanwhile; Rey finds herself navigating uncharted territory both with the imminent dissolution of the Resistance at her door step and the new and exciting world that a heated romance has to offer.





	1. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New First Order Commander show’s her priorities

A year and a half. That’s how long it took to reconfigure the high command of the First Order. Once Kylo Ren took power he removed Snoke’s high command, replacing them with individuals he felt were better suited for his vision. His only regret, however, was not finding someone to replace Hux.

Daily Ren met with his high command to facilitate both communication and to keep his grip on the goings on within the galaxy. Captain Canon was giving his in depth daily report of the economic conditions within his jurisdiction of the galaxy. Ren couldn’t help but zone our and ignore the captain. Really was it necessary to report how many grains of rice were on one planet? It was as if the captain was running out of data to report. 

“That will be all captain. I have a firm grasp of the state of sector K. Thank you.” The Captain Bowed and retreated from the throne room. The captain was a good man. A favorable one, but it was as dull as a bag of sand. 

“Commander Na’nata to see you next sir” said the droid. Ren immediately sat up in his chair, adjusting his attire, smoothing any wrinkles from the fabric. He stopped himself as he often did daily. Commander Na’nata was previously been a low ranking captain from the outer rim. But it was only thanks to her that prevented the First Order from falling into a civil war between two small planets. It was her actions during that time that brought her file to Ren’s attention a year prior. She was intelligent, commanded authority, quick witted, and elegant. She ruled her sector and officers beneath her with a compassionate iron fist, a quality that is often lacking in First Order Officials. When Ren first met Na’nata, he was surprised by what he saw. 

Prior to meeting her he had heard about a female captain who squashed a rebellion that would have had serious consequences to the First Order both politically and economically. He had heard stories of how she struck the rebels into submission, he had envisioned a woman of he likes of the late captain Phasma. But when she walked aboard the ship, it was another story. 

“Send her in” Ren said to the droid. The doors opened and Commander Na’nata glided across the floor. She was a petite woman with short, blond, curly hair that she kept neatly in a dignified style. She was always seen walking around in high heel shoes with the soles painted bright red. And she wore a unique uniform, one she designed herself since there had previously been no female commanders in the history of the First Order. She wore a sleek, perfectly fitting black pencil dress that stopped just at her knees. There was something about this woman, how she commanded any room, that always made Ren feel just a little giddy. 

“Good morning Sir.” She said with a smirk. Kylo pretended that he never noticed, but it had been made clear about three months into her appointment as Commander. She had a way she talked to him and only him. With the other male members of the high command, she spoke coldly and with a firmness in her voice. To him, she still spoke with a firmness, yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the way her words trailed off... he loved hearing her speak. 

“I have a report regarding the stripe pox epidemic.” She said. 

“Stripe pox? I thought that disease was eradicated years ago?” He responded. 

“It was. But small pockets on the outer rim still had occasional outbreaks. Seven months ago when we started the new employment initiative, we had numerous applicants from these small pockets. Workers were chosen and sent to sectors F and H. It seems one of those workers was a carrier of the disease as there is now a significant outbreak in sector F.”

“Sector F is Captain Kero’s sector. He did not report this to me this morning”

“Of course not. Captain Kero is very much preoccupied with the mining of fuel in sector F. But mining won’t be able to continue if workers keep dropping dead from Striped Pox” 

“You’re absolutely correct” 

“I would like to propose a new health and vaccination initiative. Something that we can roll out across the galaxy. Starting first with these poorer sectors.

“Of course. Secure the funds you think you need to start such a program and get all those miners vaccinated immediately.”

“Yes. I will. And I will make sure that those workers know it was their Supreme Leader who has their health and welfare in mind”. 

“Is that all today Commander?” Ren asked. 

“Yes. Anything else I’ll bring to you promptly.”

“Very good” he said. The young commander smiled and curtsied to her supreme leader before turning on a heel and walking out of the room. It was today that Ren noticed she had made an alteration to her dress. A shiny silver zipper ran right down the back. From collar to hem. He wondered briefly, if the zipper was fully functional.....


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space isn’t kind to Princesses.

The planet of Castor was the complete opposite of what Jakku had been. It was lush, green, and at a constant comfortable temperature. The climate was the main reason the planet was chose to be the new home base for The Resistance. It was most likely going to be the last home bass for the resistance. With less than thirty active members yet, hope, manpower, and resources were dwindling. 

In the months after Snoke’s death, there had been a strong push that The Resistance would live again! But that hope quickly died down once it became evident that Leia was sick, and that the First Order.... was... dare it be said.... doing good for the galaxy. 

Rey carries a light tray of tea and crackers up to the putter deck where leia lay comfortably propped up on what seemed to be dozens of pillows. When her ship was shot and she was launched into space, she was left exposed. The force saved her for the most part, but it could not save her from the ravages of radiation sickness. 

Leia was a shadow of her old self. Her mind was still with her, but her body was failing. Her hair had fallen out. And her skin easily bruised. It was a devastating sight. 

“Here’s you’re tea” Rey said to the general

“Thank you my dear. Any news today?”

“The first Order has started a new galaxy health and vaccination program.” The last year has been difficult for them. For a generation The First Order And Empire had been tyrants to the galaxy. Killing and murdering, but this was different. More and more planets and former resistance allies were turning to show their support for the First Order. It made Rey sick to admit it... but for once the First Order was doing good, and she couldn’t explain why. 

The force still occasionally connected Rey and Kylo together. And each time it was an argument filled with hatred and detest. To her he was still and evil monster captured by the dark side of the force. 

“This shows me more” Leia said 

“Shows you what?” Rey asked. 

“There’s still hope.”

“Hope? Just yesterday we lost out last financial supporter for the cause!”

“No my dear. There’s still hope for my son.”

“I tried Leia. I really tried.”

“I know my dear. I know.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Na’Nata reflects on her career, both past and future.

Space was always a cold and silent place. A vast void of nothingness. Yet out there, far beyond what she could see, were hundreds of planets, and millions of galactic citizens all in need. 

Commander Nia Na’Nata pressed her hand against the icy cool glass of the window that overlooked the void in her chambers. The glass was the only thing in her chambers that revealed the coldness of space, for the rest of her rooms were heated to her exact liking. 

Five years prior, Nia had joined the first Order against her mother’s wishes. But it was thus far the best decision she had made. Given her status as a private citizen prior to joining, she was immediately given the rank of officer and quickly rose to becoming a captain and given the responsibility of overseeing five small primitive planets in the outer rim. It was an easy job. Practically anyone could do it, but it gave her pride. 

The citizens of her five small planets affectionately called her “Madam”. She made a point to meeting with their tribal elders. Talk about their needs and visions. And provided them with any resources they might need.

When the head chieftain of one of the planets died a minor dispute broke out as to who would be the next leader. Nia allowed the planet to settle their own infighting and select a new leader. However the new leader was a Resistance sympathizer who wanted Nia and the First Order out. The new chieftain also was now the ruler of a planet that offered critical resources to the First Order. Nia had to act quickly to squash the rebellion. 

It was tiresome and took ages. Any other First Order captain would have called in for larger ships and Troops to just blast the rebels into submission, but not Nia. She believed there had to be a diplomatic approach. She met with the chieftain every night for a solid three months before they came to an agreement. 

For that she was hailed a hero within the upper ranks of the First Order. She received accolades and awards. None of which she felt comfortable accepting. If only more people sat down and listened to each other and talked things though would there be peace. 

She found herself brought before the new supreme leader. She had made up her mind to not accept any new appointment he was going to give her, but after five minutes with him she felt this deep inward need to stay. She couldn’t explain it. And before she knew it, she was appointed as the new commander. Second only to General Hux himself. 

The new appointment was thrilling. She was doing so much good for the galaxy. She had helped millions of people so far. And she was determined to keep going. 

There was only one problem though. 

Life at the top was a very lonely one.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fine wine. Fine company. Fine Nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen guys... I'm not the most well versed student of Star Wars lore and history. So please give me a break. This story has been rattling in my brain since the force awakes came out. So please just tag along with me and enjoy! I promise it gets much better later ;)

The new, massive destroyer ship coasted slowly through space, destined for the Yousos Nebula for precious gas refills. It was a new technology, recently developed. Special gasses that are commonly left over in nebulas can now be used as fuel for electric on star ships. It was cheaper and more efficient. 

Kylo walked the private halls of the high command corridors. It was one entire wing of the ship dedicated to the private quarters of high command. There was a common area that any one was free to use at their leisure, but rarely was anyone spotted there. Kylo's quarters had become wearisome and dull, this evening he needed a change of scenery in order to meditate. Grabbing a cushion off of one of the many, never used couches, Ren threw it on the floor infront of the large window that took up an entire wall of the room. It would be here that he would meditate. 

He drifted into his meditations effortlessly, calling upon the wisdoms of the past. For quite some time now, years even, the voices of whom he seemed evaded him. It had been years since he heard his grandfather's voice call out to him through the force, now, no one's voice called out to him. It was nothing. Yet every evening he tried. He allowed The Force to pulse though him, empowering him with strength and might, yet nothing new registered in his mind. Something disturbed his thoughts, the clinking of glass. Kylo shot his eyes open and turned towards the door. Commander Na'nata stood in the entryway holding a glass bottle. Her hair was undone and she was no longer in her uniform. This was the very first time Ren saw her out of professional hours.

"I'm so sorry." She said. He could see she was embarrassed, her cheeks flushed. She was more than embarrassed, she was mortified. She had just disturbed the most powerful force user in the galaxy from his meditations. Nia was no idiot. Her mother had been versed in some knowledge of The Force and stories of The Jedi and Sith. Nia's mother made sure she knew as much as possible about this ancient heritage. 

"No, no. You're fine. I'm having trouble tonight anyway."

"I can just go." She said, turning to leave.

"No... stay... please." Ren was shocked to find the words so effortlessly leaving his mouth. There were many feelings that commander Na'nata gave him. He admired her, was fond of her, and he... yes even he... had fear of her. There were even emotions he could not quite pin point, emotions that there were no words for, but they were usually strong enough to hold him back from ever saying anything to her that deviated from daily business.

"I wanted to see the Nebula. I was told we will be approaching it from the east, my chamber windows face the west. It's always been something I've wanted to see."

"Of course, please." He said, Ren then chose, for some other worldly reason, and against his better judgement, to misuse The Force and bring another cushion from the couch beside him. The commander smiled as she walked across the room towards the bar and pulled two wine glasses from it. 

"Would you like a glass? I can't finish a bottle on my own."

"What is it?"

"Wine, from my home planet, a red. It's my favorite. My mother sends me bottles in her quarterly care packages."

"Sure, I'll have a glass." He said. In truth, Ren had not had a drop of alcohol since he was a teen. Alcohol had been forbidden by Luke Skywalker and Snoke. The Commander opened the glass bottle and poured out the rich red liquid into the two glasses. Ren brought it up to his mouth, sniffed it, and then took a sharp swig. The liquid caught the back of his throat and he coughed just a bit.

"Are you not used to drinking wine? It's ok, the key is to not let it really touch the roof of your mouth." She said without making him feel like a fool. Again he tried and the drink went down a whole lot smoother, he enjoyed the flavor.

"This is excellent Commander. Thank you."

"Please... my name is Nia."

"Nia." He repeated. He liked saying it. He brought the glass up again and took a second swig, suddenly this feeling overcame him. A sensation he had not felt in what felt like an eternity. His mind went blank and he felt... calm... peace almost. He looked over at Nia who was staring out the window with a look of eager anticipation. It was said that the Yousos Nebula was the most beautiful Nebula in the galaxy, it was no wonder she wanted to see it. As he looked at her he heard a voice, a distinct voice, call out to him though the Force.

"Child..." it said. Ren turned his head over his shoulder as if trying to hear where the voice had come from, for it was not one he recognized even though he knew it called out from The Force.

It did not call out again.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Drools. The Resistance faces resistance. Poe Confesses.

Poe Dameron couldn’t help himself but stare every time Rey entered a room. A fact that Finn often made him aware of. 

“You’re drooling” Finn said to him. 

“Shut up. You do the same to Rose”

“But at least Rose and I are an actual couple. You refuse to say anything to Rey.”

“I will. When the time is right”

“It’s been a year and half”

“I do things in my own time” Poe said to Finn. Pearl cleared her throat to get all... ten of them to attention. 

“I now call this meeting to session. As you know General Leia has been suffering from advanced radiation sickness. Doctors assessed her yesterday.... and I regret to inform you all.... she only has weeks left.” And audible gasp filled the room. Dameron couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Poe had done his morning months prior. He loved the General as if she were his own mother, but he was realistic. He knew how badly she had he sickness. He knew the outcome. And he had been preparing. The rest of them all acted like General Leia was above death, that wasn’t the case. 

“We need to discuss.... disbanding”

“Disbanding!?”

“That’s absurd!”

“Leia wouldn’t want this!” People called out. 

“Actually.... it is exactly what she wants.” Pearl said.  
Disbanding took Poe for a surprise. If anything he wanted to FIGHT in Leia’s name and honor. 

“Leia feels that under Kylo Ren’s leadership.... the galaxy has improved. And I can’t help but agree with her.” The room stayed silent. 

“In recent months alone... unemployment in the galaxy has dropped by 40 percent. New schools have been built and funded by the First Order. And now... we just received news that a galactic healthcare program is being rolled out. The First Order has proven to no longer be a military tyrant, but rather a ruling government.” 

“The galaxy will never be safe with a Dark Force year leading it!” Rey blurted out. 

“Leia feels that the fight between the dark side and the light needs to stay between force users... we no longer have the funds or man power to fight the First Order. If you have a problem with Kylo Ren.... you must take it to him” Pearl sheepishly said. The room continued to remain silent with shock, sorrow, and disbelief.

“It has come to our attention that leadership within the First Order has changed. Ren seems to have replaced most of the high command with leaders who seem to be more moderate and democratic in their leading styles. One that comes to mind is the new Commander... Commander Nia Na’Nata. Commander Na’Nata is credited to stopping the Voduku civil war a year ago, instead she peruses peace and conversation between parties. And our sources tell us that the vast majority of these new Galactic initiatives have been due to the work of Commander Na’Nata. I personally believe she is someone whom we might be able to work with to help aid our cause to possibly restore the republic.”

“A first Order leader cannot be trusted!”

“They’re all First Order scum!”

“Why should we trust her!” People yelled. 

“I trust her!” Finn called out. The room went silent. 

“When I was just a new recruit as a trooper. While I was just in training, I was under Na’Nata’s command in the outer rim. It is true... she is kind... loving... and she actually cares about the people. I’ve seen it for myself!” Finn said. 

“See! Finn knows first hand! We have received reports that the people of the outer rim call her “madam” and now we have reports that there are more people who hail her as “empress of kind”. I believe as long as she stays in power. We have a real chance at peace” Poe once again rolled his eyes, locked eyes with Rey and left the room with Rey following in tow. 

“Disband? Disband!? I’ve spend the majority of my lift fighting for this cause! I will not disband!” Poe shouted in the hall. 

“Shhh! Calm down. You don’t want Leia to hear you!” Rey said, reaching out to Poe, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

“It really is a lost cause isn’t it? It has to be.”

“There’s always hope. I was meditating last night. I feel that what pearl said is right. Our fight now should be to keep balance within the force. I need to open a school”

“You really think that? All these years trying t take down the empire and the first Order and you think it’s just between you and Ren?”

“Yes and no. There’s bigger works involved here. I don’t know yet what they are. But they will become clear. I know it.” Rey dropped one of her hands and took Poe’s. 

“Finn has told me for weeks you have something to say to me. I think I’ve been patient long enough” Rey softly said. 

“I think you already know what it is”

“I do, and I’ve been waiting.”


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechanical issues. Inappropriate thoughts.

Nia and Kylo sat in comfortable silence together looking out into space. Occasionally however, Kylo would shift in such a way so that it was not only space he was looking at, but rather Nia as well. 

Nia too caught herself looking over at the supreme leader. She held back silent chuckles as he sipped the wine she had given him. She could tell he was enjoying it, but he was drinking it entirely too quickly. If he didn’t pace himself he would end up passed out on the floor. It was potent. 

A soft ding echoed over the loud speakers in common areas throughout the ship. It meant they had arrived to the Nebula. Nia leapt up on to her knees with her hands pressed against the glass. Kylo leaned one shoulder against the glass and just looked up at her. The nebula was coming into view. Slowly the bright colors of the nebula crept up around the ship. Colors of greens, blues, and pinks. It filled the room in a flood of rainbow light. Nia sat back down and knocked back the last bit of her wine. 

“It’s so beautiful”

“It is” Kylo said, but he hadn’t even looked out the window yet, he had only been watching Nia. Ren finally turned and looked out the window, and he even had to admit that the nebula was quite the site to see. 

The engines of the ship slowed down and then the gas pumps began to power up. The pumps had a distinct soft hum to them that you could hear no matter where you were on the ship. 

Just as the pumps were reaching full power, there was a lurch in the ship and the pumps powered down. 

“That’s not good” Nia said, standing up. Kylo followed her lead, but the moment he rose he could feel his head spinning and he had a lack of balance. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go down to the mechanical room to see what the issue is.”

“I’ll come with you” Kylo said. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

“No. I’ve never been down there” the two left there wine glasses were they were and walked together to the elevators to take down to the maintenance level of the ship. As Kylo stood just a mere few inches from Nia, he could feel the alcohol pulsing through him. He felt light and clumsy and his thoughts gave way to wild ideas. Wild ideas about Nia. 

Nia could feel heat radiating from Kylo in the elevator. She too had maybe had a little bit too much to drink. He stood behind her. And it gave her freedom to let her mind wander. He was so much taller than her. She briefly wondered what it would be like to be scooped up and carried off by a man of his stature. 

She pushed the thought from her mind, it would make her blush. He was the supreme leader, her superior. She ought not to be thinking like that. 

The doors of the elevators open and Nia walked down the hall, closely followed by Kylo. The doors to the maintenance department opened and smoke hit them both in the face. 

They could hear shouts from the workers within. They weren’t shouts of fear or danger, but rather shouts of frustration. The shouts of men working hard to fix a problem. Nia and Kylo were immediantly greeted by the head of the mechanical maintenance department. 

“Sir! Ma’am! I did not expect to see you down here”

“We heard the pumps power up and then abruptly power down. We wanted to make sure everything was alright.” 

“Of course. Things will be sorted out. It seems there was a faulty valve in one of the pumps. The valve failed causing the system to lurch backwards and some of the gears jammed in three of the seven pumps we have on board.”

“Can it be fixed?” Kylo asked. 

“Of course sir. I have a team on it as we speak. I do have some rather bad news however” Nia could see that the man had fear in his eyes. Prior to Nia’s arrival to the main ship she had heard stories of Ren’s loss of temper. He had been notorious for losing his temper and taking it out on low ranking officers and soldiers when given bad news. Nia knew that that was what the man was thinking about. Would Kylo Ren snap his neck with just the swift flick of his wrist? 

“Speak. You already said it can be fixed. This Ship and this command is not facing any imminent danger or pressing matters.” Nia said with an air of firmness to her voice. 

“The valve and the gears were severely damaged. They will need a full overhaul and replacement. It will take us at least two days to fix, not to mention it days a full day of refueling once we are complete.” He said. Ren said and did nothing. It was odd. It could either be the alcohol or something else, but for once Ren still felt at peace. 

“Very good. Get right on it and tell your men not to rush! Rushing causes mistakes and mistakes lead to more issues. We have no pressing matters in which we need to attend” Nia said. 

“As you wish commander. Supreme Leader. ” the man bowed to both of them and was dismissed by Nia to head back to work. Nia turned and exited the maintenance department and was followed by Kylo. As she walked in front of him he could help but stare at her back. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to just touch the small of her back. And so without thinking he stepped forward towards the doors. 

“I’ve got it” he said placing his hand lightly at the small of her back before reaching in front of her to press the button to open the doors. It was a fleeting moment. Lasted less than a few seconds. But as they entered and stood in the elevator. Kylo could still feel the satin texture of her leisure clothes on his hand. And Nia could still feel where his hand had been. 

Nia closed her eyes and shook any inappropriate thoughts from her mind. She had made a vow to herself years ago that This was the type of thing she would NEVER allow into her life. She had good reason.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia thinks of her mother.

Nia sat at the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. The room was spinning. She for sure had way to much to drink with Kylo. Beau sat up and flopped backwards on to her bed. 

“Stupid. You stupid girl.” She muttered to herself. Life had been easy when all of her superiors were old decrepit men. She never had thoughts like this before. She was able to easily do her job and go back to her quarters for the evening. 

It had become obvious to her when she first started her position as commander that she was physically attracted to the supreme leader. But in the beginning she was able to just brush it aside. She was also physically attracted to General Hux, but Hux’s awful personality made it extremely easy to ignore his physical appearance. To date, Kylo Ren has never done anything to her that would be a turn off. 

Nia roller over onto her stomach and reached for her telecommunicatior. The thin device slid into her hand and she tapped the screen. Her lock screen was a portrait of her and her mother, taken on the day Nia left her posting in the outer rim to join high command. 

Who her mother was was public knowledge to anyone who wished to know it, but it was not information Nia willingly spread around amongst her peers. Nia was the only child of Mistress Qi’ra, leader and head commander of The Crimson Dawn. The Crimson Dawn was a legendary Crime organization with roots steeped deep in the Dark side of the Force. Once the legendary group was under the sole command of Darth Maul. Qi’ra rose to power under circumstances that she never dared to share with Nia. After Maul’s death, Qi’ra consolidated power to herself, took the vast fortune The Crimson Dawn has accumulated, and went into hiding for several years. After the fall of The Empire, Qi’ra reformed the crime group and claimed her title as the galaxy’s most notorious crime lord. Qi’ra quietly and discreetly allied herself with the newly established First Order, and the First Order has turned a blind eye to The Crimson Dawn ever since. 

Nia was raised in an environment of crime,  
Smuggling, and partying. Qi’ra made sure her daughter was shielded from the vast majority of debauchery that went down amongst the ranks of The Crimson Dawn. But when Nia was in her late teens, she no longer was blind to the things her mother had did. 

Qi’ra had a knack for grabbing at power where she could. She was an elegant woman who knew how to bend men to her will. Many times in her life, Nia had been introduced to “special friends” of her mother’s. These “special friends” were often high ranking men and officials who liked to spend time with Qi’ra. 

Nia admired and loved her mother. She never thought ill of her mother in any way. What Qi’ra did she did of her own fruition and her own enjoyment. Qi’ra was an excellent mother to Nia; but Nia did not like the gossip that spread about her mother. 

Nia was sent away to a prestigious school for girls when she was sixteen. She attended the school with the daughters of politicians, royalty, and high ranking First Order officials. She had every right to be among them as the next person. Except, she was teased on account of her mother’s romance affairs. This was something Nia wanted to avoid in her own life. She vowed to herself to NEVER give anyone cause to think she used her feminine charms to grasp at power. 

What would people think of her if she ever acted on her attraction to The Supreme Leader?


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tropical evening air and First Kisses.

The night air was a comfortable temperature and the singing insects of the night echoed through the forest outside Rey’s chamer balcony. She was nervous. This was not something she had ever done before. She sat there at the outdoor table nervously picking at the skin around her fingers. 

“One platter of cheese, dried crisps, fruit, preserved meats, annnnnnnnd wine! Just like I promised.” Poe said entering the balcony with a massive tray of food. Rey was impressed, he had outdone himself. 

“It looks delicious.” She said as he placed it down on the table in front of her and pulled a chair up to sit right beside her.

“I got everything this morning from the market in that village. I was surprised. They had so many good things.” Poe said. 

“This planet is one of the most beautiful I have ever been on. And I’ve only been on Five!”

“I should take you to Naboo one day. In my opinion that’s the most beautiful planet”

“We should go some time.”

“Perhaps. If the Resistance truly dissolves. Naboo is under heavy control of the First Order.”

“That’s a shame.”

“It truly is a beautiful place though.”

“For now I am happy here” Rey said. Silence ensued as the two enjoyed the evening air. Poe leaned closer to Rey, stretched, and put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Have you thought of plans?”

“Plans for what?”

“After.”

“You mean after Leia is gone? No. Not really. I’ve considered a few things. But I haven’t taken anything seriously.”

“There’s an old building. Not too far from here. It’s secluded, and large enough. You should open a school. Teach other young force users.” Poe said. 

“I don’t know if I am cut out for being a teacher. I barely know anything about the force myself.”

“You have the ancient Jedi texts don’t you?”

“I do. But I can read them. They’re in an ancient language.”

“You meant to tell me that you’ve had the galaxay’s most precious source of information and you have yet to crack the cover?”

“I’m afraid to.”

“Why”

“I don’t know.” Rey said before sipping on her glass of wine. 

“Maybe it’s just time to throw in the towel. Find a nice place to retire and live out the rest of our days.”

“Just yesterday you were furious about the news that Leia wanted to dissolve!”

“I know. And I still am! I am just one person though! I can’t fight The First Order alone.”

“But you’re not alone. I’m here.” Rey said. For a moment it seemed like things just stopped. Poe and Rey were locked in each other’s eyes, and in one swift moment Poe lurched forward and kissed Rey. It was a gentle kiss. One that was sweet, soft, yet still longing. They broke away for a moment. 

“I’m sorry. I should have...” Poe began. 

“No. You’re fine.”

“I bet it was the worst.” He said removing his arm from behind her and covering his face with his hands. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Rey confessed. It was true. She had never been kissed before. Poe caught on to this and paused to look at her in disbelief. To Poe, Rey was the most talented, most beautiful, and amazing woman in the galaxy. He was having a hard time believing that no one else had ever thought so before him. 

“If I might be so bold to ask.... might I have a do over?” He asked. 

“You may.” Rey said, leaning in. When on Jakku there had been other scavenger boys whom Rey enjoyed looking at. They were always much older than her and didn’t treat her with kindness, but they were good looking nonetheless. She often would fantasize about what it would be like to be kissed. To be caressed. To be loved. But right here and right now those fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. The softness of Poe’s lips against her. The gentleness of his hand on her leg. The comfort and security that it was brought to her. A fire had awoken inside of her and she pressed back harder against Poe, thirsty for just a little bit more. 

Time escaped them at they melted into a puddle of kisses, hands, and soft giggles. They barely took note of the few singing insects that flew over to feast on their platter of food. Rey didn’t want any of it to end.


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia makes a statement. Chaos erupts.

She started her day the same every day. 

Wake up.  
Shower.  
Coffee.  
Get dressed.  
Makeup.  
Hair. 

She took comfort in her routine and took pleasure in watching herself come together. Nia stepped into a new uniform she had commissioned for herself the the day’s events. A white, form fitting, pencil dress with a matching cape. 

It had been decided that while the Gas pumps were being repaired that visits were to be made to planets that were nearby. It came to Nia’s attention the day before that there was a local planet experiencing a severe famine and that it might be politically advantageous to pay them a visit. Kylo Ren agreed as did many of the other members of high command, with the exception of General Hux. 

Troopers were sent ahead of them in the early hours of the morning to prepare for the spontaneous official visit. Nia had done these types of visits before, but usually they were planned well enough in advance and she wasn’t ever walking into a situation blindly. Nia had no idea what the exact state of the planet was or how severe the famine was. She was going in blind. 

Nia stepped into white stilettos with the red bottoms and looked herself over in the mirror. Nia was a humble woman, but she was not naive. She knew she was attractive. She knew she had all the desirebale curves and contours men liked to look at. She took some pride in showing them off, but always in a tasteful and modest way. While on duty, She never showed cleavage. Never showed her shoulders. And her hemlines always stopped just at her knees. She had a sleek and polished style to her and she knew it suited her well. 

She approved of her new white uniform and exited her chambers and began her walk to the hangar. There were things Nia learned from her mother that she took in stride and there were things Nia had also learned that she wished to avoid. Walking down the halls of the ship, how she walked, was something Nia imitated from her mother. 

Nia liked to walk in the dead center of the hallways, her heels clicking against the tile. She walked with perfect posture. One foot in front of the other. She walked with purpose and command. Anyone who was in her path would immediately move to the side and salute her according to her position. 

The others who were coming on the visit had already gathered in the hanger, including Kylo Ren. The men all ceased their conversations when Nia entered the space. She smirked as she noticed how they all gawked at her as she walked past. She walked right up to Kylo and Hux who were standing in awkward silence nearest their transport ship. It was common knowledge that the two detested each other. 

“Gentlemen...” she said as she approached. 

“Is that a new uniform Commander?” Hux questioned. 

“It is. I commissioned for it to be my uniform for official visits to planets.” She responded 

“It looks very nice on you. But... the rest of us are all in our usual uniforms.”

“Shall I work on having visit uniforms designed for you all as well? I don’t mind. They can be ready for the next visit.”

“I think that is a wise idea Commander” Kylo said, taking Hux by surprise. 

“What is wrong with our current uniforms?!” His gaffed. 

“With all due respect general, this is a peace visit, a visit for community and friendship. I don’t think our military uniforms would be the most appropriate. Don’t you?” She said. Hux couldn’t help but agree. This was a peace visit. 

“I suggest everyone unbutton their top collar buttons. It gives an air of relaxation and friendship” Nia said. Everyone immediantly complied with her idea. Including Kylo. Hux however, kept his collar buttoned. 

It was agreed upon that it was time to depart. Both Hux and Ren clamored to offer their hand to Nia as she went to step aboard the ship. With both their hands extended, Nia, without thinking, took hold of Kylo’s. 

The ship departed and it was a quick twenty minute flight to the surface of Cufour. The small, almost moon sized farming planet. Thousands of the planets citizens had gathered at the landing pad. What struck Nia first was that there was silence upon their arrival. Usually crowds would either cheer or sneer at them, but this was different. It gave Nia goosebumps. 

Each official meeting went the same. They would meet the citizens. Talk to them. Shake their hands. And then someone in high command would give a speech to cheer the citizens up. And then gifts would be handed out. 

They disembarked the ship and began walking towards the crowd. Nia was appalled by the state of the people. Skinny, emaciated, eyes bulging. It was clear to her that this was a gravely severe famine and these people, this planet, was near death. The rest of the command had noticed too. And they were reluctant to start the meet and greets. So Nia stepped forward and reached out to a woman in the crowd. The rest followed her lead. Including Kylo. 

Something was off about things. Kylo could sense if, but he couldn’t quite figure out where this odd feeling was coming from. The people were weak, dying, and hungry. Something in the back of his mind told him he needed to stay close to Commander Na’Nata. 

They walked and shook hands all the way up to the stage that had been prepared for them. There were only five Troopers as security. Had they underestimated how much security they would need with all these thousands of people? 

Still the crowd was silent. It was eerie. Lieutenant Cosos volunteered to give the speech. Nia was nervous. Cosos wasn’t the best public speaker. But this was a small planet, he could use the practice here. 

Everyone took their appropriate places on the stage. Kylo decided to stand right behind Nia. Something still wasn’t right. 

Cosos began his speech, and Nia couldn’t help but flinch with embarrassment. It was clear that Cosos had done no research prior to writing his speech. He spoke only of the might and prestige of The First Order. All the military conquests and how great The First Order was. The speech was utterly inappropriate given the people’s current situation. She could see the facial expressions on the people’s faces begin to change. A hum went through the crowd. And within a slip second Nia felt a feeling of dread. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and an unexplainable sensation went down her spine. 

A shot rang out from the crowd and before Nia could react, with one swift movement, Kylo Pulled Nia to Him and stopped the laser from a blaster in mid air from striking her. 

Utter chaos erupted as the people revealed weapons hidden in their ragged clothes. The rest of the command pulled out their weapons, but shots were already ringing out. A lieutenant dropped dead in front of Nia. 

“MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SHIP!” Kylo said firmly to her. 

“PROTECT YOUR COMMANDER!” Kylo ordered the remaining Troopers. Three of the five immediantly huddled around Nia and began to usher her towards the ship which was a atleast 100 meters away, but in the chaos of it all, it felt like miles. Shots rang out. People dropped dead. There even was an explosion. The scene was a complete riot. Nia heard the distinct sound of Kylo firing up his lightsaber. She turned back and saw him cutting down violent attackers. 

With her eyes diverted, and attacker lurched forward, spearing the trooper in front of her clean through. Nia fell, her knee and elbow scraping against rocks and shattered glass. The world above her seemed to grow dark as the crowd enclosed them. But she was not afraid. In front of her lay an old blaster, clearly dropped by an attacker, she grabbed it and rose to her feet. A man, as frail as a skeleton, with the look of fury and anger in his eyes ran towards her. Without thinking she shot him and he fell to the dirt. 

Within moments the rest of command was around her and Kylo had his hand at the small of her back ushering her towards the ship. 

Once safely onboard and the doors closed. Nia looked around. One captain and two lieutenants were missing. Everyone was bloodied and covered with dirt. Nia turned to face the wall, pressing her hands against the cool surface to steady herself. She just needed to focus on her breathing as adrenaline pulsed through her veins. 

“Commander.... Commander....” Nia looked up, it was Kylo. 

“You’re injured” he said softly and peacefully to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and moved her towards an empty seat. After sitting her down he knelt down in front of her and ripped a piece of fabric off of his cloak and pressed it to her bloodied knee. 

“Apply pressure” he said before standing up and marching towards the cockpit of the ship. The door closed behind him. Shielding her from the look of anger.... and fear... he had on his face.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander calls her mother before having a... moment... with her superior.

Nia chose to clean her own wounds in the privacy of her chambers when they arrived back to the ship. Standing in the shower, she watched all the water run red down the drain as dried blood and dirt washed away from her skin. She applied antiseptic and bandaged herself up and took a shot of Corellian Whisky to dull the pain. She dressed her self in underwear, loose fitting black satin pants, a bra, tank top, and robe before sitting down with her hair still dripping to call her mother. 

“What the hell happened?” Qi’ra said when she answered the phone. 

“I don’t even know.” Nia responded. Qi’ra always kept a close tab on her daughter, and Nia was always quick to tell her mother if she was going to be out and about making peace visits. 

“Are you alright?”

“A little scraped up but I’m fine. Could have been worse.”

“I heard you lost some of the command.”

“Yeah. I don’t want to think about that right now. I think The Supreme Leader Gave all that paperwork and nonsense to Hux.”

“Hux? You usually take care of that.”

“I was shot at today. I think Supreme Leader is giving me some time to recover.”

“How close was the shot?”

“Too close. Supreme Leader stopped it with the force. I just saw it hovering like 6 inches from me.”

“If I ever meet the man I’ll have to thank him for saving my daughter.”

“I usually can tell when something is going to happen Ma, I was totally blinded by what happened today.”

“These situations are always touchy. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened to you sooner on much larger planets. Don’t you dare blame yourself.” Qi’ra scolded. 

“No.... when are you coming to visit me. I have a gentleman visiting. His name is Theo... he’s very handsome.. runs a mine...”

“Please. I don’t think I’d be interested in anyone you have to offer.” Nia cut off her mother with a chuckle. 

\- [ ] “Well damn Nia, I’m just trying. I’m not getting any younger and I would like to see grandchildren from you one day. You’ve been off galavanting with the first Order for far too long!  
“I need your advice....” Nia said. Qi’ra paused. Could it be that her daughter FINALLY has perked an interest in someone? She had been waiting for this day for a long time. 

“Who is he.”

“I’m not telling you!”

“Thank Maker!!!! My daughter might still give me grandchildren yet!”

“I need your advice because it all makes me nervous.”

“What advice dear?”

“He outranks me. And I’m afraid that if anything were to happen, my motives would be questioned. I don’t want to known as THAT woman.”

“You mean how I was known?” Qi’ra asked. 

“No offense, but yes.”

“I understand. I do. Nia, you’re not me. You haven’t had to fight your way up from the bottom. You haven’t had to grab at power where you can. You have power in your own right. You’ve given no one reason to think otherwise. So screw what people might think. You only live once. Live a little!”

“You’re right. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“You’re my daughter. I’d be shocked if he already didn’t feel the same way towards you.” Just then, there was a pinging from the bell at Nia’s chamber door. 

“Ma I have to go. Someone is at my door.”

“I love you dear. Don’t be nervous or think about what others think. Go for it!” She said before hanging up. 

Outside Nia’s door, Kylo had been pacing back and forth for 10 minutes debating if he should ring the bell or not. Finally he worked up enough courage to press the button and wait anxiously for her to answer. Nia looked through the view finder and saw Him. She immediately turned her back to the door and internally panicked before composing herself and opening the door. 

“Hello.” He awkwardly said. 

“Hi” she responded. 

“I was just going around and checking on everyone to make sure they were recovering alright” This uncharacteristic fact was true. Kylo didn’t want to show any favoritism, so he visited everyone involved in the attack, Hux included. He had saved Nia for last. 

“I’m ok. Starting to feel some of the bruising that’s all.” She said. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked. Nia thought to herself what she should say next but she couldn’t think of the words. 

“No... uh yes... wait... I’m fine.” She stammered. He cracked a half smile. 

“Would you like to come in?” She asked, she stepped aside allowing Kylo to enter her quarters with one big side. The door closed behind them. 

Each high command quarter was the same. There was a spacious bathroom, a common area for sitting and lounging, and a bedroom. Kylo followed Nia into the common area and she encouraged him to take a seat on the couch that faced the large wall sized window that overlooked all of space. She poured two glasses of wine. One for her and one for him. 

“I think I’ll just settle for one glass tonight. I was pretty messed up the other morning.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I know what you mean.” She said as she sat down. 

“Listen... I need to apologize. Today’s events. I take full responsibility, it was my idea, I should have...” she began. 

“No. You are not to blame. If anyone is at fault it is me. I am the leader of this Order and it is supposed to fall on me to lead appropriately.” Kylo said firmly. 

“I can’t help but thinking about Captain Quando... his family; and lieutenant Grey and lieutenant Lordo.” She said referencing the three who were killed. 

“They will be cared for. I assure you. You have worked tirelessly to improve things here within the First Order and I don’t think give been given proper credit.” Kylo began. Nia just looked up at him. 

“It’s an honor to serve the galaxy. I can only hope to leave it in a better place than when I started.” Nia said. Without thinking, Kylo reached out and took Nia’s hand. 

“You are the sole reason we have had such success in the last year. Your ideas. Your diplomacy. Your skill. We are successful because of YOU. You are a priceless asset to The First Order... and you have become a priceless asset to me.” Nia just looked at him in disbelief. Her heart racing and hands growing shaky. 

“I honestly don’t know where I would be today had you not come. I don’t think you realize what an affect you have.... on me.” He began again, this time stoking his thumb over the back of her hand. Nia never set out to try and change Kylo, it was not why she came. What she didn’t realize was that she had a way about her, and understanding she didn’t know she had. Without realizing it she knew exactly how to speak to Kylo. How to reason with him and how to guide him. It wasn’t why she came, but she had managed to tame the once beastly Kylo Ren. 

Nia’s head was foggy, her head was racing and out of impulse she lurched forward, grabbing the fabric of the supreme leader’s uniform and pulling him to her. 

It took him by surprise, but he melted into her kiss bringing his hands up around her neck and pulling her even closer. Somewhere a wine glass tipped over, clinging onto the ground and spilling the liquid everywhere, but it didn’t stop them. Kylo pulled her on top of him until she was straddling him on the couch. They’re mouths refusing to disconnect. Nia broke away for a moment only to come back to lay a trail of kisses around his left ear. Kylo let out a small noise of pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands found her bottom. He pulled he even closer to him, grinding her crotch against his. 

To Nia, it was like she had been deprived of water her whole life and was just now being given a sip. She couldn’t get enough. The way his hands moved over every inch of her body was electrifying and she could feel a growing bulge rubbing against her inner thigh. 

Kylo didn’t want it to stop. He wanted it to keep going. For a brief moment he thought about what it would be like to rip the tank top off her and pin her against the glass of the window. He even had some thoughts about things he wanted to do to her just using The Force. Luke and Snoke would have probably keeled over at the knowledge of Kylo “misusing” the Force. But really, who decided it was all misuse? 

Kylo pulled back from Nia, and using the force he pulled her hands and arms off of him. She sat there, her hands hovering near her head with a look of slight confusion and a little bit of hurt on her face. With his hold still on her, Kylo sat up and gently kissed her before letting her go. No, not here, not now. She deserved better. 

“I should go.” He said

“What?” She breathlessly asked. 

“I don’t want there to be gossip. I don’t want to do that to you.” He said. Nia climbed off him and sat at the other end of the couch. She understood and she agreed with that. Kylo stood up, leaned down and kissed the top of her head before leaving her chambers. 

Nia got up and looked out into Space her mind replaying things that had happened only moments prior. She was tired and now fully aware of the pain of her wounds on her arm and leg. She also was aware of the discomfort in her lower regions. She slowly slinked to the bathroom and removed her pants and underwear, which were now soaked with her arousal juices. 

As she sat on the toilet she held her head in her hands. As happy as she was, she had this pot of regret sitting in her stomach.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Threat arises.

Their first evening together was one of complete happiness and bliss. Rey had long had an admiration for Poe, and on Poe's part, he had had a fixation with Rey from the moment he heard stories about her from Finn. They had much in common, their views and opinions about more complex matters in life were practically the same, as well as their goals for the future. They also balanced each other out too. Poe tended to act on impulse, and Rey was a little bit more reserved and careful. 

Together they walked openly, hand in hand, to the common area where a meeting was called. For the first time in weeks, Leia made an appearance for the official matter. 

"We've had word from sources regarding an attack against The First Order." Pearl began.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"It wasn't a major attack, but three high ranking officials were killed. It happened on the small planet of Cufour, a few clicks away from Yousos Nebula. We believe that the lead ship is refueling at the Nebula and High Command decided to make an impromptu official visit to Cufour."

"What prompted the attack?:" Someone asked.

"We have multiple theories, some are just theories and one is from a source on Cufour. Cufour is dying, the planet itself is failing leading to the worst famine in recent decades. The three theories that we seem to think might have been the cause are that one, the famine motivated the riot and ensuing attack, two Cufour has always been a sympathizer of The Resistance and the people took it as an opportunity to rise up, or three. Now this third one comes from our source, and if it is proven true, it has great cause for concern. There is believed to be a small group of Sith Sympathizers in various pockets of the Galaxy. This small group of people seem to long for a return of The Empire, a disposal of Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren, and a return to Sith rule by the rightful heir to the Imperial Throne." Pearl said.

"How can that be? I thought everything linking to the empire died with Emperor Palpatine?" Rey asked.

"Prior to rising up as Emperor, Palpatine was a senator from Naboo, it was public knowledge that he married several times over the course of his life. His last publicly known wife died fifteen years before he took power as Emperor. He did father many children, most of which died during the Clone wars and during the early days of the Empire. However, there have been rumors for years that he privately took a woman shortly before becoming Emperor, and these rumors include that he fathered a child with that woman." Pearl said.

"I've heard these same rumors since I was a teenager. They were thoroughly investigated, even after the fall of the Empire, we tracked down every lead possible." Leia said.

"Well the saying goes, where there is smoke, there is fire." Pearl said.

"So... it is believed that there is a child of Emperor Palpatine still walking about? If that's the case why have they not made themselves known if they know there are Sith and Empire sympathizers?" Rey asked.

"Thats the thing," Pearl began, "There are multiple stories and rumors that have circulated for years. Some say there still is a Palpatine child, some sat that that child died, others say that that child identity has been concealed from them. If you ask me personally, we shouldn't be looking for the son or daughter of the emperor himself, we should be looking for Grandchildren, or a grandchild at least." Pearl said.

"It's most likely nonsense." Poe shouted out.

"We have video of the attack. The citizens of Cufour are usually peaceful farming people. They have very little technology. What concerns me was how these people found weapons, specifically the weapons that were used in particular. Leia, I do have to warn you, Kylo... or Ben... is in the video." Pearl said. Leia nodded telling Pearl to play the video. At the center of the room a hologram began to play. It was like you were viewing the First Order visit from the crowd. You could see the ship land on the landing pad, the door open, and high command walk out. Rey saw an elegant woman walk out from the group of men, dressed all in white, and begin greeting the citizens. Rey stepped forward to look at this woman. She was polished, poised, and Rey even admitted to herself... drop dead beautiful. 

"That's Na'nata!" Finn called out, pointing to the woman in white. So that was who she was. And then Rey and Leia saw him. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo. He was the second person to walk out, closely following Commander Na'nata. Rey watched in disbelief as Kylo Ren shook hands with poor, starving people. She was baffled by the slight smile on his face. She didn't understand it and it made her angry! He was supposed to be a MONSTER.

Leia grew a little bit sad at the sight of her son, but the footage gave her further hope that there was still good left in him, she watched him closely as he hovered behind the new young Commander.

The entire group heald their breath as they listened to that horrid speech from that captain. And then it happened, the first shot that rang out, Rey watched as the shot headed straight for Na'nata, and then she watched closely the swiftness of Kylo Ren pulling the commander to him.

"I want to see that part again!" Leia shouted out. The footage was rewound and shown once more. The frail general sat back in her seat with a content look on her face. Mothers know their sons best, and in that moment, Leia saw a look that had been on her son's face that she had seen on Han's on many occasions. The look of when someone you care about is in danger. She saw that same look on her son's face as he pulled Commander Na'nata to safety. The rest of the riot played out on film before the camera went dark.

"Obviously this isn't a serious attack, once again The First Order has escaped relatively unscathed, but it has brought us new information that is rather concerning about Sith Sympathizers." Pearl said. 

"Investigate what you can" Leia said. Poe pulled Rey to the side.

"Do you really thing there is cause for concern?" Poe asked.

"I honestly don't know, but something tells me we should be." Rey said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat has the first order concerned.... call the Crimson Dawn.

On a ship out in Space, there is no such thing as night time or day time. There is only Wake hours and Sleep hours. Kylo was having difficulty capturing some sleep hours of his own. He lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling replaying every second, every detail of his encounter with Nia in her chambers. How she smelled, the way her back arched, how her hair felt against his neck. Every detail. Although he was exhausted, he couldn't pull his mind away from the memory, and he was more than happy to dwell on it. A round pining from his chamber door jolted him back to reality. It was a late hour, when most of the crew should have been asleep. Ren threw the blankets off of him and went to the door and looked through the view finder. 

It was Hux.

Kylo lightly banged his head against the door out of frustration, a small part of him had hoped it would be Nia on the other side. Again, Hux rang the chamber bell, sending an obnoxious pinging through Kylo's ears. 

"What." Kylo said as the door opened.

"You need to come to the bridge immediately." Hux said. It was then that Kylo realized that HUx was in his pajamas and that he too had been awoken at a late hour. Kylo examined his annoying colleague's face. Hux looked distressed, and slightly worried. This had to be serious. 

"What happened?" Kylo asked.

"A message came through, a group is claiming responsibility for the attack." Hux said. This was serious. Ren stepped out of his chambers and followed Hux up to the bridge. Up on the bridge, a very worried Sleep hours crew stood waiting. It was clear by their faces that the message had already been played to them and that now Kylo needed to hear it.

"Play it." Kylo said. A hologram of a 3 faceless, hooded figures appeared before them all and the middle one began to speak.

"You do not know us. Up until now you have not heard of us. Yet we have been here, we were always here, and we will always be here. We are the Keepers of Sith, loyalists to the Empire and Imperial Dynasty. Long we had hidden in the shadows, until now. On this very day we took our first strike at you, you are fortunate young Solo that you escaped with your very life, for it was yours we were trying to take. You. You are a pretender! A Usurper! You do not belong on the throne! We will do all that we can to remove you! We are many in number, there are even some amongst your ranks! We will end you, and we will restore the true heir to the Imperial Throne. Yes, the true heir, for there is one out there, we sense them, we feel their presence. Your days are numbered Ben Solo, for Kylo Ren we do not recognize. We see only Ben Solo, the son of Leia, the grandson of the FAILURE Darth Vader. Darth Vader who KILLED our Emperor! Who's weakness turned him to the light! You, Ben Solo will never be our true leader. Your days are numbered." 

The hologram ended and Kylo stood there in utter confusion. There were multiple things scrambling in his mind, but he knew that his crew and Hux were waiting for a response from him.

"Try and trace that Hologram, find out what ever you can on these Keepers of Sith, and do what ever you can to learn more about their claims about an Imperial Heir." Kylo said before abruptly turning to leave the bridge in anger. 

***

The Hologram message was shown to Nia as she ate her breakfast. She leaned back in her chair as she sipped her coffee once it had ended and began to feel this nagging sense of dread in her stomach. Keepers of Sith, Imperial Heir. Those two phrases lingered in her mind. Nia rose from her chair, put on her shoes and left her chambers. A high command meeting had been called in the throne room. Kylo was taking this seriously. As Nia approached the throne room, she hoped that she wouldn't be the first to arrive, she didn't know what she would do if she was alone with him again. The memory of what had transpired made her blush and smirk. When she entered the room it seemed as if the meeting had already begun even though she wasn't late. The men were all in deep discussion with Kylo sitting on his throne listening intently. 

Kylo caught sight of Nia entering the room and he sat up straighter in his chair and smiled as she approached. Of course all the other men took note of this and talking immediately ceased and they all turned to look at her.

"Commander, isn't your mother Mistress Qi'ra of The Crimson Dawn?" Asked Captain Pardo. Nia looked up at Kylo, then at Hux, then to Captain Pardoners before answering.

"Yes... she is... why would that be relevant here?" Nia asked a bit defensively. Nia was defensive of her mother and The Crimson Dawn, it was public knowledge as to whom Nia's mother was, but Nia always felt that people would judge her for being the daughter of a notorious outlaw. An outlaw who was under the protection of the First Order, but an outlaw nonetheless.

"Was it true that before your mother took full command of the Crimson Dawn that command really was held by Darth Maul?" Captain Pardo asked.

"It is true, long before I was born. My mother worked closely with Darth Maul for many many years running various missions for him, she worked closely with him even up to his death at the hands of Jedi Ben Kenobi." The name Ben Kenobi was one Kylo knew, and this little factoid was something that perked his interests.

"Your mother worked closely with a Sith Master?" Kylo asked.

"Yes. Like I said, it was long before I was born. And if any of you are implying that my mother or The Crimson Dawn has any hand in this Imperial Loyalist crap, mark my words..." Nia began to get heated.

"No no... Nia... no, no one is implying that." Kylo said.

"Would it be possible, though, if your mother had knowledge of a group that might?" Captain Pardo asked.

"She might. She keeps close tabs on various sects and rebellious groups." Nia responded.

"Call your mother, invite her here, we should meet with her." General Hux said, Nia looked up to Kylo waiting to see if he would agree.

"Invite her here." Kylo said.


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jungle got a whole lot steamier.

The evening had started off innocently enough. Dinner with everyone in the main hall, recreation time in the Rec room. They had played a team table game with Finn and Rose. Poe has been hinting for hours he wanted to go for a walk on the jungle path. And after a while, Rey agreed. The sun had set and the singing insects were singing their melody. 

They were far down the path. Far away from the main building. Secluded. Private. They held hands as they walked down the path. Joking. Laughing. Giggling. Talking about the stupid events of the day. Rey felt like a little girl and she loved it. She spent most of her days learning to be stronger. Being a fighter. Being tough. It was refreshing to be looked at as a feminine woman. To be treated delicately. 

An embrace led to a kiss, and then even more kisses. Before they could catch their breath Poe had Rey pinned against one of the mighty forest trees. They barely broke away from each other. Tangled in each other’s hands. Rey pulled at Poe’s clothes. As if she wanted to pull him right through her. Soon the throbbing started. An itch that needed to be scratched. She wanted more. More. More. 

Poe pushed his hands up under Rey’s shirt and under garment, cupping both breasts. It was at that moment they both paused. Pulled heir faces from each other and looked into each others eyes. 

This was something Rey had never done before, and something Poe hadn’t don’t in years. He had been too busy with the resistance for the fleshly side of life. They didn’t speak, but Rey saw in Poe’s eyes he was asking a question. She nodded yes. 

Hastily Poe removed his hands and Rey pulled at her pants. She needed them off. They were too constricting. Everything was throbbing. She needed release. She stood there leaning against the tree with her pants around her ankles, watching Poe fuss with his pants. 

“Wait....” Poe said as Rey reached for her underwear. Rey looked at him in confusion. 

“I don’t have anything....” he said softly, with disappointment. That was right. They would be foolish to do anything without any sort of protection. For a moment Rey’s heart sunk and she began to try and regain her breathing and slow her heart. 

“I have an idea” Poe said, gently reaching out to Rey and pulling her close to him. Gently Poe took Rey’s hand and slid it down his pants until she wrapped her fingers around him. He leaned in for a kiss and slid his hand into her underwear, gently pushing through her folds to find a distinct little mound. 

The insects seemed to sing louder as the two of them waltzed into each other’s hands. Rey came forth first, shuddering and her legs going limp. Poe held her up, and despite her letting go of him, he rubbed himself to completion on her thigh. For a  
Few moments they leaned against the tree in each other’s arms. In pure bliss. 

Out of the darkness and silencing the insects and alarm rang out. A distinct alarm coming from the main building. It meant that all personal needed to be back immediately. 

Their moment of peace disrupted. They quickly redressed themselves and ran back up the path. Back to the main building.


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey make a connection.

They rushed back up to the main building as the alarm sounded. Poe ran down the hall towards the men’s restroom, telling Rey to go on without him. Rey entered the main meeting room where almost everyone had gathered, nervously, and anxiously waiting to hear what the call was about. 

“We’ve received a message from a group who call themselves The Sith Keepers. They’re claiming responsibly for the attack on the First Order High Command” Pearl announced. The room erupted into concerned whispers. As everyone worried, Poe was immediately back at Rey’s side. Pearl stepped down and ordered for the message to be played. Three faceless, hooded figures stood before them all via hologram. 

“We are the Keepers of Sith. We recognize only the Palpatine lineage as the only lineage fit to rule the galaxy. We’ve been active for decades. Hoping. Waiting. Planning. Now is our time. The pretender, Kylo Ren, his days are numbered. We will bring to an end the First Order and in its place the Empire will be reborn! Long live the Sith. Long live the Palpatine heir!”

And with that the message cut out. Everyone looked over to Leia who saw looking pale in her hoverchair. 

“I need.... I need time to process this.” Leia said. It was understandable. Aside from the resistance fighting against the first order, Leia had never faced a threat against her Son’s life from a third party source. She didn’t know what to make of it. 

“I don’t believe we are in immediate danger. But we need to keep our guards up. We must find this Palpatine heir.” Pearl said. 

“I need to rest, call for Lando. He might know.” Leia said. She motioned for C3PO to take her back to her chambers. 

Rey became very worried for Leia. This revelation could be enough to harm her Heath even further. 

“I need to go to her” Rey said to Poe. 

“I’ll work on getting a hold of Lando” Poe said. He kissed her on the cheek before the two parted ways. 

In her chambers Leia sat reclined in her bed. Rey pulled a chair close and took Leia’s hand. She said nothing. She only squeezed Rey’s hand. They say like that in silence for a good while. 

“I still have hope for him” she said. 

“But what about Han?” Rey asked. Leia turned to Rey. 

“I know in my heart and I feel it. He didn’t do that. Han did.”

“What...”

“Ben loved his father. That’s the thing about the dark side. To fully commit one must loose that in which he loves most. It came to me in a dream. Han ignited the lightsaber. Not Ben, not Kylo. Han soared him from having to do what was expected.” Rey never fully saw exactly what happened on the bridge on Starkiller. But once the words left Leia’s mouth, Rey began to feel that they were true. 

“He’s still my son. A mother never stops loving her son.”

“I know” Rey said. 

“I need to sleep. But please stay with me, at least until Pearl comes back.” Leia asked. Rey agreed. Once Leia fell asleep Rey began to think. She needed to know. And there was only one way to find out. 

Rey say down on the floor and closed her eyes to meditate. Through the force she reached out. She searched for that connection. To connect with Kylo again. It had been ages since the force connected them. She doubted it would work. But to her surprise. She saw him. 

He stood there looking out into the distance. As usual. She couldn’t see his surroundings. When she approached however. Something new happened. Something different. She saw what he was looking at. Or rather.... whom. 

Kylo stood looking out an observation window down onto the Hangar. He watched intently as Nia inspected troops and ships. Suddenly his focus was interrupted. He turned to see... for the first time in maybe a year... Rey. 

“Is that the new commander?” Rey asked. 

“You can see her?”

“Yes. I don’t know why. Is what who you’re staring at?”

“It is...” he sheepishly admitted. They had been down this path before. There was no hiding anything from Rey when the force bonded them together.

“She’s very pretty” Rey said. Watching the regal woman walk far below where they stood. Nia, unaware at all she was being watched. 

“She is” Kylo said without hesitation. 

“You like her?”

“I think so.”

“I hear she’s done great things for the galaxy some in the resistance want to stop fighting you because of her.” Rey admitted. 

“I don’t blame you. She’s done some amazing things.”

“Kylo.... Ben....” Rey said.... he turned to her. 

“We got a message from The Keepers if Sith. Or Sith Keepers. Whatever they’re called.”

“We got one too. We will hunt down the Palpatine heir and put an end to them. The Sith cannot be allowed to rise again.” Kylo said. 

“I’m confused.” Rey said. 

“The force decides how it wants you to be used. It was the stupidity of the original force users to separate light from dark. To create Jedi and Sith. The only way back to balance is to destroy both sides. Accept how the force wants you.” Kylo said. In that moment it made perfect sense to Rey. She agreed. 

“We also want to find the Palpatine heir” she said. 

“I guess this is a fight we must fight together for once.” He said. 

“ I agree”. For a few moments longer Rey stayed. There was one more thing she needed to say. 

“Your mother..... is dying.” Rey said. Suddenly Rey felt a shift in the force. Pain. Pain coming from Kylo. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“Days. Weeks. Months. We really don’t know. It’s radiation sickness”

“Will you tell her I love her and that I didn’t....”

“I’ll tell her. And she knows you didn’t.” Rey stopped him. And with that the force just stopped and Rey was back in Leia’s chambers.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo says: “Screw it!”

“Darling. No. I can’t come to you. You will have to come to me.” Qi’ra said over the Telecommunicator to her daughter. 

“It’s urgent.” Nia begged. 

“I know exactly why you’re calling if you think I’m going to come there and discuss it, you’re crazy. There are Imperial sympathizers in your ranks. It would be dangerous for me to step foot on that ship now that everything has come to light.” 

“Where should I meet you then?” Nia said, rolling her eyes. 

“Moon Club.”

“Moon club!? Ma, come on...”

“It’s safe. Do as I say. Bring only The Supreme Leader and Hux, those are the only two I’m certain aren’t involved. Oh.... and remember the dress code. No uniforms for you.” Qi’ra said to her daughter before hanging up. Nia sighed. Put away her telecommunicator and marked down the halls toward the throne room where Kylo was. 

The doors slid open and Kylo was standing next to the throne looking out his vast window. He was slouching and looked to be in deep thought. He turned to look at her and for a brief moment she thought she saw a wetness around his eyes. 

At catching sight of Nia, Kylo stood straight and smiled. He had been deep in thought about his mother and the suffering she might be feeling, but seeing Nia, having an opportunity to be alone with her, it cleared his mind. 

“I called my mother. She won’t come here. She says it’s not safe” Nia said. 

“Not safe?” Kylo questioned. The room was large. Nia felt that he voice echoed. Without permission, not that she needed any, she probably could do whatever she wanted, she walked forward and for the first time, placed a stilettoed heel on the steps leading to the throne. 

Kylo said and did nothing as Nia walked forward, joining him up where he stood. 

“She believes there to be imperial sympathizers in our ranks. She said to bring only you and Hux To a spot of her choosing.” Nia said softly. 

“When?” Kylo asked. 

“Whenever is good for you.” Nia said. 

“Two days from now then. I’ll inform Hux”

“I’ll let her know.” Nia said before starting to turn away, but Kylo took her hand. Nia turned back to him. Her heart began to race and she felt her breathing pick up. 

“We never said anything about the other night.” Kylo said. 

“No.... we didn’t.... listen. I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

“Well... one of us had to cross it.” He said with a chuckle. Nia laughed and stepped closer to him. 

“Don’t be sorry.” He said softly to her. 

“Good.... I’m not.” There was something about the way she said that. She had a purr to her voice that turned him on. The way she arched one eyebrow and gave a crooked smile. She was utterly bewitching. Kylo put his hands around her waist and slowly leaned down and kissed her. Time stopped in that very moment as they kissed. Nothing matter. He wasn’t the supreme leader. She wasn’t the commander. They kissed slowly and with tenderness. Nia nibbles at Ren’s bottom lip and he dug his nails into her hips, pulling her closer. If it wasn’t for an engine somewhere in the ship firing up, they both would have forgotten where they were and that at any moment someone could walk into the throne room. 

Kylo broke away from Nia, marched over to the throne and hit the door lock button on the control panel next to the throne. Locking the throne room doors shut. 

“To hell with it.” Nia thought. 

“Screw them all.” Kylo thought as he marched back towards Nia, putting one arm completely around her and pulling her to him, lifting her up off her feet. She was light, to him she weight a little more than a feather. His hands exploded every single curve she had to offer. Her hair smelled like exotic flowers, and she tasted like sweet fruit. Nia for her part was relishing in every single sensation Kylo put her through. He could rip her dress clean off her and have her right there in the throne room and she wouldn’t care. 

Kylo brought her over to the throne. He sat down and she straddled over him, picking up exactly where she had left off the other night. Leaving a trail of kisses around his ears and down his neck. He thought for a moment to bend her over the throne then and there and take her. He even imagined what it would be like. What it might feel like to be inside her. 

But he stopped. His conscience bothered him. No. Not here. Not in secret with locked doors. Muffled moans. And quiet whispers. Nia was not a woman to be kept secret. She deserved honor. Respect. And dignity. 

Kylo brought her face to him and gave her one soft slow kiss. Nia felt ravenous, but she sensed that this was a signal to stop. To slow down. 

“I don’t want things like this.” Kylo whispered. 

“Like what?” Nia breathlessly asked. 

“Like this. With locked doors and whispers. I want you. But I want the whole damn galaxy to know you’re mine.” Kylo said. Nia understood. She ran her fingers through his hair. Nothing was ever truly fun when kept in secret. She knew that. Sure it would be fun and exhilarating at first. But for how long could they keep it a secret? 

“Tomorrow. At the command meeting. You’ll sit next to me. Where I go. You go. And where you go I go. I don’t want any shame or secrecy.” He said. 

“I don’t either.” Nia said. The bell for the throne room door rang. Someone was seeking an audience with Kylo but the doors were locked. Nia got off Kylo, and straightened her hair and dress. Kylo adjusted himself and clicked the button for the doors to be unlocked. 

There was no going back now. 

Hux entered the throne room. Kylo wishe he could have taken a photo of Hux’s face upon seeing Nia standing up next to the throne. Nia smirked. 

“I’ll see you later.” She said as she descended the stairs and went to leave the room. She brushed right past Hux who had a dumbfounded look on his face. He wasn’t stupid. He knew damn well why the doors had been locked and he knew damn well why she had been standing up there by the throne. 

“You.... and Na’nata?” Hux asked once she had left. 

“Do you have an issue with that?” Kylo asked. 

“No.... I’m just surprised. I honestly didn’t think she was interested in..... anyone. Cuz you know I tried back when she first...” Hux said. 

“Yeah I know.” 

“Interesting..... well... good for you I guess.” Hux humbly admitted, even though deep down he was extremely jealous. 

“Qi’ra is unable to come here to meet with us. You, Nia, and I, we have to go to her.”

“Did she say why?” Hux asked. 

“There’s sympathizers among us.”


	16. 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs to Learn to knock first....

Despite the gravity of General Organa’s situation, she looked and felt better than she had in recent weeks. Was this a true sign that she was nearing the end? A false hope before a fall? No one knew for sure, they just all enjoyed the happiness she brought to them recently. Rey Divided her time in three different occupations. One training, two with Poe, and three, at Leia’s side.

Poe and Rey had had another lustful evening, this time in the privacy of Poe’s chambers, yet they found them in the same predicament as they previously had, leading them to stop in their tracks. Rey was growing frustrated and tired of having to use restraint. Rey spent the evening playing a card game with Leia before deciding to retire. She instead decided to pop in with Rose to receive some advice regarding this situation. 

The door to Rose’s room was unlocked. The two young women had become such close friends that they frequently would let themselves into each other’s living quarters unannounced. 

“Rose! Are you in!?” Rey said as she pushed open the door, but to her shock and slight embarrassment, Rey found Finn recently fallen off of Rose’s bed, covering his nakedness with a pillow, and Rose covering herself up to her eyeballs in her sheets.

“OH! I AM SO SORRY!” Rey said quickly rushing out of the room. Rey went right across the hall to her own quarters and closed the door. She quickly found herself chucking in laugher over the situation. After a few moments there was a knock on the door. It was Rose, fully dressed this time in her pajamas. 

“Well... I guess we have to be best friends for life now.” Rose joked as she entered Rey’s room.

“I guess so!”

“I”m sure you’ll have a funny moment like that one day.”

“I don’t know... maybe.” Rey noted.

“Did you need me for something? Rose asked.

“Uhh. Yeah... it’s about that... that whole topic.” Rey whispered, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh my god! Have you and Poe finally...”

“No! No! Not yet... it’s just... I know there can be, issues... or unintended consequences... if we aren’t careful, and that has been what has prevented us.”

“Oh! I see. Just go to the medical floor, they’ll give you a special implant. I’ve had mine in for a year now, works like a charm, I don’t even have to think about it!” Rose said cheerfully.

“OH! That’s it? It’s that easy?” Rey said with shock.

“Yeah. The resistance doesn’t want a bunch of unwanted or accidental babies running around, so they give out the implant’s like candy. Go tomorrow morning. It takes but a few minutes and after about three or four hours, you’re ready to go!” Rose was very cheerful about it all. This was a relief to Rey.

Rey went to bed that night as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Perhaps it was because of her cluelessness that she was so nervous about the whole situation to begin with. 

***

The next morning, Rey went first to Poe to tell him what she was going to be doing that morning. He gave her a long kiss and offered to go with her for support, she thanked him and told him he could go with her, but the furthest he could come was to the waiting area of medical. With resistance numbers being so far and few, medical was hardly ever busy. Rey spoke briefly with the nurse who took her right back. Poe gave Rey a look of encouragement and paced nervously back and forth in the waiting area. 

The nurse instructed Rey to undress and recline on the examination table and that Doctor Wen would be into see her shortly. Dr. Wen was the resident female doctor that saw all the female resistance members, she also was the primary doctor for Leia. The first part of the medical visit was no different than Rey’s usual yearly female examinations, except Dr. Wen inserted a tube like device into Rey. Rey seized up momentarily due to the coldness of the device, but Doctor Wen encouraged Rey to relax. 

“Now you might feel a brief pinch, and you may have some spotting for a day or two, but nothing to worry about. Are you ready?” Dr. Wen asked, Rey nodded. Rey did indeed feel a pinch, it was slightly more than a brief pinch, it felt like a swift kick to the gut, but within moments the pain subsided.

“I am doing to give you a feminine pad for your underwear, but it will be fully effective in a matter of 3 hours. If you feel any discomfort during intercourse that lasts beyond the first two times from here on out, come back immediately.” She said.

“Is there a normal type of discomfort?” Rey asked.

“Have you or are you having discomfort at present?” Dr. Wen asked.

“I’ve... I haven’t done that yet.”

“I see. Has anyone ever... talked to you about it... what to expect?”

“No... I’ve just guessed.”

“Most of it you’ll have to figure out on your own. Two things I told my daughters when they reached an appropriate age... one: your body is not a sponge, what goes up there comes out, and two... urinate after... always. You’ll be fine Rey. You can always come here if you need anything.”

“Thank you Dr. Wen.” Rey said before leaving.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long kept secret is revealed

A young female officer stood behind Nia with a hair comb and hair setting spray. Nia normally dressed herself, but for this occasion she enlisted the help of one of her favorite and most trusted female officers. The dress had to be cleaned and steamed due to it being in storage for so long, and Nia was busying herself with making sure her hair and makeup went well with her attire. It had been ages since Nia dressed up like this, and she was enjoying the bit of pampering and feeling extra feminine. 

“How do I look?” She said, getting up to face her young officer friend.

“Like you’ll break a few necks Ma’am. Might I be so bold as to ask where you are going tonight?”

“Supreme Leader, General Hux, and I were invited to a charity event at the Moon Club. My mother is the patroness of a few orphanages, we hope to develop a relationship with some of those orphanages so that we might have skilled new recruits.” Nia said. Her mother truly was a brilliant woman, within a matter of days Q’ira threw together a gala just to Nia, Hux, and Ren had the excuse to slip away for an evening to meet with her.

“That is a brilliant idea Ma’am.” The young officer said. Nia smiled and looked herself over in the mirror one more time. Space was cold, she would need some sort of shrug. She took out a fur shrug that matched her dress and draped it over her shoulders. Happy with how it would eventually look, Nia took it off and carried it in her arms, for the Fleet ship was far to warm for it at the moment. Nia dismissed the young officer and stepped out into the hallway, just as Kylo was also stepping out of his chambers.

He stood there, dumbfounded as she approached, her heels clicking against the metal floors. She was in a full length silver gown that had a high collar bone neckline, but the back... the back was nonexistent, plunging down to just the small of her back, revealing the contours of her shoulder blades, several small freckles, and a small black Crimson Dawn tattoo nestled just between her shoulder blades. Nia brushed passed him and smirked over her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. 

“Too much?” She asked.

“No... no... it’s perfect.” Kylo said while blushing. Nia walked back towards him and reached forward to dust off lint from his jacket. She was now close enough that he could smell her perfume.

“Do I look ok?” He asked.

“Very handsome.” She mused. Kylo reached down and hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her head back to kiss her; but before he could do so a door slid open and Hux bounded out of his chambers. Ren took a quick step away from Nia and looked at Hux.

“Well don’t you both look dapper. I should be a very lucky lady tonite to be escorted by you two.” Nia said to break any tension. Both men were dressed, not in their usual Fist Order issued uniforms, but rather in formal attire suits. They both truly looked handsome; but to Nia, Kylo was the only one she’s rather look at. 

The trio went down to the hangar to board an awaiting Nubian Starship. Kylo took Nia’s hand and help her climb the slight incline onto the ship and didn’t leave her side until she took a seat on board.

“Are you flying or am I flying?” Hux asked Ren. 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Kylo said before looking over at Nia.

“You fly... I’ll copilot.” Hux said with a twinge of disgust and jealousy, knowing full well that if he left Ren alone with Nia, his neck would be hot with whatever those two got up to in the private seating area outside the cockpit. Kylo was slightly disappointed to leave Nia all alone in the back, but he begrudgingly joined Hux in the cockpit. within a matter of moments they were off.

***

The Moon Club was a luxury casino, party club, and event space for the rich, famous, and well to do. Located on it’s own small moon, the club had one of the highest security systems in the galaxy, and tonight only Mistress Q’ira knew who was coming and who was going when it came to the Club. No one was getting past her.

The club tonight was closed to the general public and only those with an invitation could het through the Moon’s shields. A droid informed Mistress Q’ira the moment her daughter arrived.

The club dripped with luxury and decadence. Servant droids greeted Hux, Kylo, and Nia with glasses of champagne, and ushered them into the main party area. The evening was fine, and the climate of the air was perfectly comfortable. So comfortable that Nia tossed her fur shrug to a near by droid. 

Once inside, Nia looked through the crowd and saw a familiar face, the face of her childhood best friend, Ella. Ella pushed through the crowd of people eager to get to Nia, and once she reached her she flung her arms around her oldest girl friend. Ella was tall and slender, with long red hair, and sharp features. She was a special type of beauty that somehow attracted the attention of all sorts of men across the galaxy. Ella had learned that at an early age and used it to her advantage, soon becoming second in command for the Crimson Dawn, next to Q’ira, after Nia left for the First Order.

Nia could smell a hint of drink on Ella’s breath, but Nia knew for a certainly that if anyone could keep her wits and hold her liquor, it was Ella.

“I love that dress.” Nia said, noting Ella’s silky dress with a lunging metallic neckline. 

“Your’s too, I adore it.. Are you wearing a bra? You cant possibly in that thing!” Ella blurted out. This slightly embarrassed Nia who was still standing right with Hux and Kylo, both of whom were beginning to look rather uncomfortable. 

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me? You brought two, so I am assuming one is for me.” Ella said as she reached over to a servant droid and grabbed a glass of drink.

“Ella, may I present to you Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and General Armitage Hux of The First Order. Gentlemen, this is my oldest friend, my sister almost, Ella Graves, General of the Crimson Dawn and first class sniper.” Nia said.

“Sniper?” Hux asked.

“Eight hundred and thirty three confirmed single kill shots.” Ella said.

“Single kill? I thought you could only kill a man once.” Hux chuckled. It was clear to Nia, and to Kylo that there was a small spark between the two generals by the way they were eyeing each other.

“It means I only shot at them once. I never miss my target.” Ella mused.

“Ella... does my mother know we are here?” Nia asked.

“Yes, she’ll summon you when it’s time.” Ella said.

“Why don’t you show Hux the crystal lounge... I believe its the type of place you and him would enjoy. You could get to sharing your kill shot stories.” Nia said.

“I would love to.” Ella said, boldly taking Hux’s hand and leading him away.

“I doubt we’ll see them for a long while.” Nia chuckled. Nia pushed through the crowd followed closely by Kylo, who was unaccustomed to being amongst so many, ordinary, people.

The two left the main party area and went into an outside courtyard where Nia sat down on a bench that faced a fountain. 

“Have you been here before?” Kylo asked, sitting down next to her.

“My mother partially owns The Club with some other business associates, we were always here at least once a month as I grew up.” She said. The courtyard was rather dim and light from that ongoing party inside the building danced through the space, flickering off of the nearby landscaping and Nia’s silvery dress.

“I had a very peculiar childhood.” Nia said with a slight chuckle. 

“Who here hasn’t?” Kylo said.

“I think I somewhat disappointed my mother when I enlisted into The First Order, I was only just graduated from private schooling and she had hoped I would take over a more official and prominent roll for The Crimson Dawn. I was just bored of it all. The smuggling, the bounty hunting, the exchanging of credits under the table, always skirting the line of what would get us all arrested or executed. My mother’s partnership with The Empire and now... us... it made things easier, but no less dirty.” Nia confessed. 

“What drew you to enlisting?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t know. There was this feeling... deep inside that just drew me. A little voice telling me that I was needed... not with The Crimson Dawn, but with the First Order.” She said, looking up at Kylo and locking eyes with him. At that very moment, she was to Kylo, the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. The lights flickered in her green eyes and her bottom lip pouted out in just a way that demanded to be sucked. Kylo inched forward and placed a hand on her thigh and slowly leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft, delicate, and tender.

They were interrupted by the sound of clicking heels approaching. Nia pulled away and looked up to see Ella and Hux nearing. Ella had a bubbly look about her, and when she smiled at Nia, Nia could see that the burgundy color lipstick that moments ago perfectly sat around her mouth was now smeared.

“Hey, sorry, your mother is ready for us.” Ella giggled.

“Great. Elle... your lipstick.” Nia said as she stood up and marched towards an archway across the courtyard. Kylo looked over at Hux who was abnormally flushed and who also had a suspicious burgundy smear at the left corner of his mouth.

“Hux... your lipstick.” Kylo said in passing. Hux immediately brought his hand up to his mouth and looked at Elle who was slyly snicking. 

The foursome walked though much quieter hallways as the loud music from the party echoed in the spaces below them. Two Crimson Dawn solder is guarded a large doorway that led to the private suite Q’ira held for herself.

“Ma’am.” Both guards said, standing to attention. Nia pushed opened the doors to reveal a sleek, modern lounge space decked all in white. At the center stood Mistress Q’ira dressed in a deep red gown with black trimmings.

“If it isn’t my favorite daughter.” Q’ira said holding open her arms.

“I thought I was your only daughter.” Nia said, fully embracing her mother.

“Mother, may I present to you General Armitage Hux and the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Nia said. Qi’ra walked over to both tall men and extended her hand to shake theirs.

“I’m going to start first with the most unpleasant matter. Nia... you should be used to these revelations by now.” Q’ira said, walking over to a small bar and beginning to pour drinks. “But... I’ll just say it now... yes... I knew both of your father’s.” The older woman said as she handed both men a glass of drink. Hux looked into the glass and then up at Q’ira and then at Kylo.

“You knew my father?” Hux asked.

“Yes, I negotiated with him personally about the alliance between The Empire and The Crimson Dawn.”

“And mine?” Kylo said, looking over at Nia with slight nervousness.

“We grew up together on Corellia and I was present for that ever so famous Kessel Run... after that I never saw him again, and that is all I’ll say about that. Please, sit.” Q’ira motioned to the couch next to her. Nia just closed her eyes and shook her head... of course her mother would have history with both Hux’s and Kylo’s father’s, who hadn’t she had history with? 

Kylo downed his drink with one gulp and placed the glass on a nearby table before taking a close seat next to Nia. Hux, for his part took a close seat next to Ella. It was clear to all now that Hux now had a favorite in the room. It was even clearer to Q’ira who knew that the news she was about to deliver to the group would shock them all, given the fact that she now knew whom her daughter had been speaking about during one of their last conversations.

“Where to begin...” Q’ira said looking into her drink before downing it and then composing herself. She was showing signs of nervousness. 

“After the fall of The Empire I consolidated things. Out of an abundance of caution I went underground. I sold assets, took on smuggling, and small raids of abandoned Empire posts. We sold goods and technology on the black market. It was through this new underground web that I made a connection. I was told that there was a fugitive seeing protection. This fugitive had been a high ranking member of The Empire and now had a price on his head. I was told that he was a skilled strategist and engine technician for Imperial ships. I had several Imperial ships in my possession that I wanted to sell on the black market, but they needed repair and I needed a technician. I agreed to meet with the man.

“His name was Mance, that’s all they told me and that’s all he told me. He just wanted somewhere he could hide and live in peace. I agreed to take him on. He was well spoken, ever so good looking, skilled, and charming. I was charmed. We worked closely together and before long I began to trust him with my very life. I made him second in command to myself. We fell in love and decided to marry. When we decided to marry he finally told me why he had been running, and why he was living in secret. Mance was the youngest son of The Emperor, and to his knowledge, he the only surviving child.” Q’ira said.

“I was unaware The Emperor had children...” Kylo questioned. Nia reached over and took his hand, she had this unsettling feeling in her stomach.

“The Emperor had many... many children, with many, many different women. Most of those children were killed in combat fighting for the Empire or executed shortly after the fall. Mance was the only survivor.” She said before pausing to get up and make herself another drink. She crossed the room and handed the glass to her daughter and took her hand.

“You were born on the island of Na’nata on a remote ocean moon planet on the outer rim. Upon your first breath... your father... Mance Palpatine held you up to the sky and vowed before all that he would die protecting you.” Q’ira said. The room fell silent, Nia pulled her hand from her mother’s and shot up quickly, knocking her glass of drink to the floor. She marched across the room and steadied herself on a nearby column. In turn, Kylo sat there looking down at his feet as the revelation sank in that his Nia Na’nata was the sought after Imperial heir. 

“What happened to him?” Nia softly asked.

“We would have stopped all operations upon your birth, but money still needed to be made and contracts needed to be fulfilled. An Imperial ship we were refurbishing was giving the technicians and mechanics your father had trained a difficult time. Despite my begging him not to do so, he went to see if he could sort the problem himself. There was a fault in the engine’s reactor that had gone unnoticed, and it exploded. Doctors and medics did all that they could, but he succumbed to his injuries three days after the accident.” A soft sob came from Nia as she slid to the floor in heartbreak. Kylo immediately got up and went to her side, putting both his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, she leaned into him and cried into his chest. 

“I kept it a secret because it meant your very life. I changed your name to protect you. I lied and fabricated many stories, some of which I told you. I had hoped to die and take it all to my grave... but these Sith Sympathizers are earnestly seeking you, and if we don’t do something it will mean your very life.” Q’ira said with a hint of despair in her voice. Q’ira marched across the room and opened a nearby drawer, taking out a small picture and handing it to her daughter. The picture was of a much younger Q’ira laying in bed... with a man sitting next to her holding a small infant. It was a picture of Mance and an infant Nia. Kylo looked at the picture with Nia, it was clear that Nia share unmistakeable similarities to her deceased father. 

“What do I do now?” Nia asked.

“Run... leave the First Order, get in a ship and go to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy.” Q’ira said.

“I’m not running! That would solve nothing!” Nia said.

“No, you’ll stay. With me. It’s the safest she’ll ever be. The sympathizers want to see her on the throne, I’m currently on it, I can keep her safe.” Kylo said.

“I don’t want anything, I just want to be me.” Nia said.

“I know my dear.” Q’ira said, stroking her daughter’s icy blond hair.

“Well what are we going to do?” Hux blurted out. 

“Do nothing. Kylo Ren is right... Nia is safest where she is, he clearly isn’t going to hurt her and The First Order has a much bigger army than these Sith Sympathizers.” Ella said.

“But there’s Sith sympathizers within high command.” Nia said.

“And I’ll cut them down if they so much as raise an eyebrow at you.” Kylo said. 

“We should draw them out. Make a claim that we found the heir before they did, and see what they do. All without revealing Nia to be the heir.” Has said. 

“That actually is a good idea.” Q’ira stated. 

“Nia... everything will be alright.” Ella said.

“Yes... I wont let anything happen.” Kylo whispered to her.

“We should head down to the party or else my guests might get suspicious that I’m using them.” Q’ira said.


	18. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated gamed in the Lover’s Garden.

Mistress Q’ira gave a compelling speech her guests all about the orphanages and the plans for the future. Many of the guests were already drunk and were freely donating whatever credits they wanted to something they knew very little about. Nia stayed long enough at her mother’s side for it to be socially acceptable before retreating to the outdoor gardens of the club, and Hux and Ella quickly disappeared.

She had disappeared from his side while he was listening to an old war story from a former Imperial captain turned business man, but Kylo quickly tracked Nia down to a secluded area of the gardens. With him he brought a two classes of strong drink and a plate of food. He hadn’t seen her eat at all that evening and he was concerned she might be hungry. 

The light reflecting off a nearby planet filled the gardens with softness that once again set Nia aglow radiantly. He could sense that she was distressed in a way he had never experienced her to be distressed before.

“I brought you some food and a strong drink.” He said, stupidly holding the cup and plate out before him.

“Thank you.” She softly said, taking the glass from him. He sat down next to her and offered her the plate of small finger foods, she took one piece and popped it into her mouth before washing it down with drink. 

“I feel so stupid now.” Nia said.

“Don’t, because you’re not. I should know how this all feels. Secret family revelations and histories... believe me I should know.” He said.

“I am the granddaughter of the Galaxy’s most powerful Sith Lord’s.”

“Ehh... that’s debatable.” Kylo said. Nia and Kylo locked eyes with one another and immediately busted out laughing. What a messed up pair the two of them made. Kylo wrapped his arm around the petite woman and she leaned into the security of his masculine frame.

“Did I tell you tonight that you look very beautiful in that dress?” Kylo said into her ear.

“You might have.” Nia said.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” He said as be brushed his mouth over the silkiness of her hair.

“Every member of The Crimson Dawn has one. I got mine when I was sixteen.” She said, turning her head and flicking her nose against his mouth. She was intoxicating to him, the sound of her voice, the way she walked, how she moved, everything about her was intoxicating. Kylo turned, letting his free hand rest upon her thigh. The satin of her dress was thin and he could feel the heat radiating from her skin. He leaned down,and instead of kissing her, he planted a sharp bite on her neck, just under her ear.

“Ahh!” She said, she pulled away, but the look on her face was far from that of upset. She leaned into him and planted a wet, feverish kiss on his mouth before drawing blood with her teeth on his bottom lip.

“So that’s how you want to play?” Kylo thought to himself. 

“Come with me.” Nia said, pulling Ren to his feet and leading him through the paths of the garden. She led him through the maze of the garden.

“Do you know what this garden is called?” Nips whispered.

“What?”

“Lover’s Garden. Can you guess why?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“People come here to hide.... and play.” She said with a evilest tone to her voice. Kylo knew exactly what she meant. Nia went to round a corner of a garden stone wall when she jumped back and pressed her back against the wall. At first Kylo thought something was amiss, and out of defense he grasped at his Lightsaber. 

“Shh... shhh. No, it’s ok... look.” Nia said, pointing through the wall archway. Kylo peered around the corner and into the secluded area. Inside, sitting on a bench with his back to the doorway was Hux, nothing would have looked totally out of the ordinary if it weren’t for Ella, on her knees in front of him, her head bobbing up and down. Kylo jumped back next to Nia and chuckled. Nothing vulgar could be clearly seen, but the two knew exactly what was happening in that private space in the garden.

“Come catch me.” Nia said, breaking away from Kylo’s side and darting down the garden path. For a moment Kylo watched as she ran away. The dim light glistening off the bare skin of her back, and the fabric of her dress fluttering through the air. He gave her a moment before he dashed after her, for he wanted to chase her, he wanted the thrill of catching her, for when he caught her, he had a list of things he was going to do to her. 

She had truly disappeared, and he was lost in the gardens. Occasionally he would hear a rustle, or a small giggle, But he could not find her. It was sending his heart racing. His search led him down a dark tunnel under a walkway that led back into the main club, he slowed to a quiet walk, almost a tip toe as he listened for her.

She was near, he could sense it. He hid in the dark and just as she went to run past the other opening of the tunnel, Kylo reached out and pulled her into the space. Pinning her against the stone wall, he kissed her with passion and fever, taking the breath away from her mouth first before showing attention to her neck and shoulders. Nia pushed her hands though his hair, and tried to stifle her soft purrs of pleasure. Compared to the other times before, he was being rough with her, and this realization brought an evil little smile to her face. She liked it. She wanted to be tossed around, she liked the feeling of how small she was in his arms, yet at the same time how safe she felt.

Thoughts ran through both of their minds. What next besides a storm of hands and kisses could they possibly do to each other next? Ren imagined his next move would be to pick her up and have at her right there against the stone wall. It would be easy for him too, he would use the force just to suspend her right there for his own enjoyment. Nia imagined her next move would to be to push him off of her and pin him against the opposite wall before slowly lowering herself to give him the same treatment Ella had been giving Hux. Nia’s mouth watered at the thought, and before Ren could act on his thought, Nia had already pushed him towards the opposite wall. She slowed her pace of kisses, ever so slowly leaving a trail down his neck. She stopped and looked at him with big wide eyes, and she slowly knelt down.

He looked down at her, her eyes glossy in the light and her lips red and swollen from their passions. She slowly lifted her hands to grasp at his belt buckle when his words from earlier popped into his head: “The sympathizers want to see her on the throne, I’m currently on it, I can keep her safe.”

“No...” he said, taking her hands.

“Why not?” She said, pressing her cheek against his thigh.

“I just had an idea.”

“What kind of idea?”

“Stand up...” he said, but she looked utterly confused. He helped her to her feet and stood before her, with both her hands in his.

“The sympathizers want you on the throne, and I’m already sitting on it.”

“Really... that’s what you’re thinking about?” Nia said with firm disappointment.

“No... let’s give them what they want. Let’s put you on a throne.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Marry me. It’s the perfect solution.” For a brief moment Nia stopped breathing. She just looked at Kylo with a shocked expression on her face. Kylo immediately felt stupid before he realized that his idea was in fact the most brilliant thing he had ever come up with. It was not only brilliant because it could possibly solve the Sith problem, but because at that very moment, there in that garden tunnel; he realized something. He realized that he actually loved Nia. And even if she wasn’t a palpatine, deep in his heart he already somehow knew he wanted her at his side for all eternity. 

Nia’s heart was fluttering and her hands were growing sweaty. Marry him? Was he being real? Was this all real? A lump formed in her throat as she realized that the feelings she had been trying hard to bury until recently were not only just feelings of attraction, but also feelings of deep affection and... love. With her hands still locked in his, Kylo got down on one knee.

“Nia Na’nata Palpatine... will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said without hesitation. Kylo leapt up and pulled her into his arms and swung her around.

“You’ll have to tell my mother.” Nia said with a laugh. Kylo immediately dropped Nia back to her feet.

“Let’s go.” He said taking her hand.

“Wait... you don’t want me to... or you don’t want to...” she said pulling at him back towards the tunnel and biting her lip.

“I do... but... I don’t want to be like that. Like I said in the throne room, I don’t want secrets or locked doors or hiding in tunnels. There’s like 500 people at your mother’s party, there’s bound to be someone here who could marry us tonight.” Kylo said. This little moment made Nia’s heart well up. The Supreme Leader, the most powerful force user, a prince of darkness, Knight of Ren... believed in waiting until marriage. Nia had to respect that.

***

Mistress Q’ira had to steady herself at the news that her daughter wished to marry The Supreme Leader. They were right, it was an answer to a problem, and by the disheveled nature of young Solo’s hair, it was clear the two had some feelings towards one another. Q’ira wasn’t a stupid woman. 

“You have my blessing. On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Three days, not tonight. You’re the Supreme Leader, has your goal not been to be a true leader and inspiration to the citizens of the galaxy?” Q’ira said.

“It has.” Kylo answered.

“The public loves weddings. Give me three days, announce the engagement tonight and in three days time I will have a wedding fit for an Emperor and Empress.” turning to a nearby droid Kylo commanded that Hux be found and brought back to him.

“That wot be possible.” Q’ira said.

“Why not?” Kylo asked. 

“Because Ella has him and if she’s disappeared with him that means we wont see him again until morning.” Nia said.

“That bastard...” Kylo thought to himself.

“Kylo Ren, leave my daughter here with me, return to your ship and announce your engagement and wedding. Let me handle the rest, return here in three days to marry my daughter.” Q’ira said. And that was that. Nia gave Kylo a long kiss goodbye before he boarded the ship back to the fleet.

It was going to be a long three days.


	19. 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DameRey get down to business but an unexpected message disrupts the evening.

Nurses fussed over Leia as they tried to get the General comfortable for the night. Rey looked on with melancholy, knowing that the once mighty General was slowly wasting away. As a nurse poked and prodded at her arm, Leia looked over at Rey and gave her an uneasy smile. Soon the nurses left, allowing for Leia and Rey to finally be alone.

“You have something weighing on your mind?” Leia asked.

“I have had a few things as of late.”

“A nurse in passing told me you went to medical this morning. What for?”

“Nothing, just som personal matters.”

“You got that blasted implant didn’t you?” Leia spat out.

“I did.” There was no point in lying to her.

“You girls are fortunate. Back when I was your age, that technology didn’t exist yet. Fortunately, it came about a few years after Ben was born.”

“It’s a remarkable device.”

“Speaking of my dearly departed son... have you heard from him lately?”

“The Force connected us a few evenings ago. The same time we got word about those sith sympathizers. He too is worried about them and wants them gone.”

“I thought my boy loved the dark side?”

“He still leans heavily on the dark side, but... something’s changed.”

“The new commander.”

“How did you know?” Rey was shocked Leia was so in-tuned with everything. 

“A mother knows her son.”

“I think he is in love with her.”

“Well then Maker help us all. It was Love that turned my father to the dark side, perhaps it will be love that turns my son back to the light.”

“Your father turned because of Love?” Rey asked.

“Yes and no. Yes, because he was blinded by love for my mother that he allowed the emperor to manipulate him. No because had the Jedi approved of such feelings all could have been prevented. Both parties were at fault. My mother and father had to live a lie out of fear of the Jedi order. Back then the Jedi took vows of celibacy, they were not permitted to have worldly possessions or to love and marry. The emperor saw my father’s love for my mother and told him that if he joined the dark side, he would never lose her. How wrong he was.”

“I see...” Rey said. Her mind turning towards her feelings for Poe. Could a liaison such as theirs be dangerous.

“Just dont let anyone lie to you and make promises of immortality like that and you and Poe should be just fine. After all, look at Han and I, I didn’t fall to the dark side just for loving! Go, get some rest tonight. Be with Poe.” Leia said. Rey smiled, rose and gave Leia a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. 

In the Rec room, Rey found Poe with Finn and Chewy. The trio were playing some sort of Holo-game. It had to be one of those new ones, for Rey did not recognize it. She took a seat right next to Poe and rested her head on his shoulder and watched as the three got competitive with each other. In the end Chewy beat Poe and Finn.

“Alright, I’m heading to bed, it’s late.” Finn said, tossing his controller onto a nearby table. Chewy let out a small gurgle that Rey took to mean that He too was ready to retire.

“Alright boys, sweet dreams.” Poe said as they left the room.

“Let’s play. You and me.” Rey said. 

“I have this same holo-game in my room.” Poe said. Rey gave a cheesy smile before standing up and walking hand in hand with Poe to his room.

His room was small, and it smelled of cleaning fluids. She could tell that he recently cleaned the place from top to bottom. Rey sat down on the edge of Poe’s bed while he rummaged around for the holo-game. He quickly set it up and gave Rey a quick run down of the rules and how to play. For all of Rey’s skills as a pilot and with the Force, she sure did suck at Holo-games. Poe quickly defeated Rey within the first round of the game, much to Rey’s dissatisfaction. 

“Hey, don’t get upset. That was just the practice round.” Poe said to her.

“I didn’t realize I got so competitive.” She said.

“What if I gave you an incentive to beat me?” 

“What kind of incentive?”

“Each time I beat you... you take off an item of clothing of my choosing. And each time you beat me I take off an item of clothing of your choosing.” Poe said in a low, soft voice. Rey looked Poe up and down before biting her bottom lip.

“That’s not very fair... we both already know I suck at this.” She said, as she leaned into him to kiss him. The kiss was slow and passionate.

“I’ll make it even then.” Poe said, pulling away and jumping up. He began to remove his clothes. First his boots and socks, then his jacket, his shirt, and then undershirt. All he was left with was his pants.

“There. Now all you have to do is beat me twice.” He said before pouncing on her and playfully burying his head in her neck. Rey let out a loud giggle before pushing him off of her.

“You’re on!” She said. Rey was giddy with excitement, and the giddiness clouded her judgement. Rounds of the game went quickly, with Rey losing each time. Piece by piece Rey tore off an item of clothing until she was just down to her underthings. This was it... lose one more time and she would be exposed to him one way or another. She took a deep breath and willed herself to focus. She now understood the game, and she now understood Poe’s routine and how he constantly defeated her. It was go time. Before she knew it, she had beat him! 

“That’s it... finally. Take off your pants.” She said coyly. Poe tossed the controller across the room and stood up to face her. Shamelessly he tore his pants off and stood there only in his undergarment with an already exciting bulge greeting Rey. Rey blushed and felt a quiver go though her body, especially down below. She had a a longing look in her eyes as she just looked up at him, he took one step closer to her. And together thy both went down on the bed. Rey’s controller hitting the floor. He began to explore the curves on her body with his hands. She got goosebumps as his calloused and slightly oil stained hands. There was this intense frustration building up inside of her. More she wanted more. As for Poe, his mind was going insane. There had been others. When he first joined the Resistance there had been another Pilot named Zella whom he would take comfort in from time to time. But this felt different. There was real emotions, a real connection, not just an urge like am itch that needed to be scratched. 

Poe pulled at Rey’s breast wrap and flung the cloth across the room without even thinking. Rey’s breasts rubbed against his chest as he kissed her face. He pulled away to look down at her, and she instinctively covered herself with her arms. Suddenly she felt very exposed and very very nervous. 

“I’m sorry. Is everything ok?” He asked her.

“Yeah. I’m just nervous is all.” 

“That’s normal. I’ll be kind I promise.” He said. 

“I already know you will.” She said, allowing her arms to drop to her side so he could gaze upon her. He slowly bent down and started leaving kisses all around her neck before his hands found her breasts. Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his round hands against her sensitive nipples. His left hand traveled down and slipped under her underwear and a single finger found it’s way into her crevasse. It was at that moment Rey knew EXACTLY what she wanted. She bucked her hips into his hand as he moved his finger back and forth. She was now keenly aware of how exceptionally wet she was. She pulled away her face from his and locked eyes with him.

“Let’s do it.” She breathlessly said. Without hesitation Poe kicked off his underwear and tore hers from her body. Rey gazed at his member and suddenly got very nervous again. It didn’t look terrifyingly large, but it was much larger than she knew could typically fit down there. They arranged themselves on the bed and began to go slow.

“Just let me know if you need me to stop.” He said to her.

“Ok...” She said. Half of her wanted him and wanted him bad, but the other half was still so nervous. She spread her legs and he rubbed himself just over her entrance and little bundle of pleasure. She bucked her hips and let out a deep moan, the nervousness was gone and she began to rub herself against him. He was fully slick with her juices, so slick that when he went to slowly enter, he just slipped entirely inside. 

Rey’s eyes went wide. It wasn’t painful, but the new sensation was shocking. She let out of sharp gasp and Poe instantly froze.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

“Yeah.. yeah... I’m not hurt, it feels fine, just... different.”

“I’ll go slow.” He said as he started to move his hips. It was slow at first but he quicker the pace gradually. It didn’t take long until his face contorted and his muscles seized up and he let out a low primal grunt that she knew he had finished. He slowly pulled out of her, and as he did she felt the previously unknown sensation of his fluid flowing out of her. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her close to his chest before bringing his hand down to her little bundle. Slowly at first he began to rub. It was a good pace. She closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against his hand until she felt it. That building sensation. That quivering. And then finally... a release. Her body quaked and this lowly hazy sensation came over her. She was utterly at peace.

Poe removed his hand and wiped it on the sheets before pulling her even closer to him and gently kissing the top of her head.

“How was that?”

“That... that was great.” She breathlessly uttered. It had been great. Just as they began to settle in and cozy up under the blankets, an alarm went off through the whole base. Poe shot up and went over to the intercom.

“What’s goin on!?” He shouted into it.

“A Galactic wide message from the First Order! Tune in!” A voice over the intercom said. Poe grabbed at his communicator and tuned it to the galactic wide public service station and a message began to play.

“Good Citizen of the Galaxy. It is with great pleasure and delight to announce the engagement of our Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren to the Honorable Commander Nia Na’nata. The Supreme Leader and COmmander thank all for their well wishes and hopes that all will tune into their live Hologram broadcast of their weddingceremony at Corellian Hour 10 in three short days.”

“Lord Darkness is getting married?” Poe said, sitting back down on the bed.

“I should go... check on Leia.” Rey said.

“Yeah... I think that would be wise.” Poe said with some disappointment. Rey was disappointed too, she wanted to stay with him all night, but with sadness she started to get dressed. She kissed Poe goodnight and began to make her way to Leia. 

The halls were empty and she felt it. That shift in the Force, she turned around and saw him... Kylo standing behind her.

“Congratulations I guess.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said with what she sensed was genuine pride.

“Where is the lucky bride?”

“With her mother, planning our wedding.”

“Good for her. What will that make her.... Supreme Lady of the Galaxy?” Rey said smugly. 

“I actually need to talk to you about all that, and the thing with The Sith Sympathizers.” He said.

“I don’t have time now, I need to go comfort your mother.” And with that the Force Bond broke.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in the force clues Kylo in to a side of Nia he never knew before.

The bond broke leaving Kylo standing alone in the Throne room. He couldn’t help but sense annoyance, distanced, and frustration from the young Jedi. And why had she looked so flushed and disheveled??? Whatever. Kylo walked near the window looking out to space. High command was speechless when he announced his engagement, but soon their speechlessness turned into congratulations and feelings of positivity. Nia was very well liked amongst the upper ranks. This was going to be a good thing.

Ren turned and looked at his throne and imagined what it would look like with Nia sitting in it. He got slightly turned on at the thought of it. Rubbing his eyes, KYlo turned away and went to his private chambers. His heart hurt him when he left Nia at the Moon Club with her mother. She had looked so radiant standing in front of the club in the silvery light. Three days, he could get through three days.

He reached into his pocket and took out his communicator and decided to call Nia to make sure she was settled in with her mother, as well as if she had tracked down Hux and Ella.

“It hasn’t even been four hours yet...” She crooned into the phone as she answered.

“I’ve grown quite obsessed with you recently.”

“Have you now? How recent?” She mused. Maker she was bewitching. Ren stopped to think for a moment, it was only within the week that they had made their feelings known to each other, but it had been long before that. 

“Do you remember... that battle six months ago on that water planet? We were up against those pirate raiders who were holding our hydrogen fuel cells hostage. It was rough. There was no land, we were on literal water ship vessels, and the sea was rough?” He said.

“Yeah... I remember. At least half of the troopers we brought with us were sea sick and could barely stand, and Hux was vomiting over the side of the ship.” She said with a laugh. 

“Yeah! Well we finally subdued the raiders and regained control of the hydrogen cells, and you wanted to negotiate with the raider’s leader.”

“Oh yeah... that didn’t turn out so well.” 

“No it didn’t. He was such an obstinate creature, all I wanted to do was run my saber through him, but you were convinced there was a diplomatic approach, that the raiders would be pacified with credits or a new home planet.”

“How wrong I was! They were just anarchists who wanted to screw with us for the fun of it! That raider made me so man! He was just screwing with us!”

“It was the first time I ever saw you get angry! I didn’t think you were capable of the emotion!” Kylo chuckled into the phone.

“Well then... that leader was being so rude and impossible, you turned to me and I thought you were going to let me have my way, but instead you took my lightsaber right out of my hand and hit him right across the face with it! You didn’t even ignite it!” Kylo laughed

“I did feel bad after. I broke that creature’s nose and tusk! Oh he had pissed me off so bad! And after I had done it... you were just standing there with a dumbfounded look on your face!” Nia laughed.

“That... was the moment I fell a little bit in love with you.” Kylo confessed. He heard her give a soft happy noise over the communicator. 

“How about this.... do you remember when I first arrived on the Finalizer for the first time?”

“Yes... you wore that horrid officer’s uniform. I’m sorry but no one looks good in that uniform.”

“I hated that thing. I was so glad to rip it off and design my own uniform. That day I had been so nervous. I had no idea why the new supreme leader was summoning me. I was low ranking, I had never even seen Snoke before, so I was left confused as to why suddenly the new supreme leader wanted to see little old me. I was terrifying walking into the main bridge where you and Hux were, before the throne room was installed. Everyone was staring at me, little me. I remember only seeing you from behind and thinking ‘Maker.... he’s so tall!’ And I was preparing myself for some old, menacing, Sith Lord to turn around and look at me... but that wasn’t the case.” She said.

“Yeah... it was just disappointing me.” Kylo said.

“No... I saw you and I felt... at peace.” Peace... peace wasn’t a word people regularly associated Kylo Ren with.

“Peace?” He asked.

“Yeah... I felt... something deep down... a calmness... I don’t know. All I know was it was that feeling that led me to accept the position as Commander.” Nia said. Kylo had been pacing his room while talking to her on the communicator. He felt a shift in the force, it can’t be... again? Kylo turned expecting to see Rey... but instead he saw Nia.

“Can you see me?” Kylo said.

“What?” Nia asked. She was sitting on some sort of lounging chair, her hair undone, and dressed in a long silky night gown and robe. He saw her look around where she was but she didn’t see him.

“Look to your left... can you see me?” He asked again... she looked and to him it looked like she was looking at him.

“No... what’s going on?” She asked.

“It’s the force... the force is connecting me with you, but you cant see me.”

“Has this happened before?” She asked

“Yes... with the Jedi girl... but she hates me 99% of the time and can see me back.”

“I wish I could see you.” Nia said sadly. Kylo walked over to where she was sitting and he reached out to touch her, but instead of feeling her soft skin, his hand went through her like a hologram.

“Did you feel anything?” He asked.

“No... I mean... I feel that calmness I was describing to you before... that peace. But nothing else.” She couldn’t see him or feel him and he could see her but not touch her. This was highly unusual. He watched her as she played with the belt of her robe, and he saw the moment a sneaky and dirty little idea popped into her head.

“What’s that look on your face? What are you up to?” He asked.

“Oh nothing... I was just thinking. How... thrilling... it would be, since you can see me but you cant touch me.” She said seductively. 

“What are you thinking?” He purred back.

“Where am I to you?” She asked.

“You’re right in front of me.”

“Good.” She said, she placed the communicator down on the chair she was sitting on and stood, slowly she undid her robe and let the satiny fabric fall to the floor. The night gown she wore under it was thin, but not thin enough to be transparent. He could see the faint outlines of her curves, and he could also clearly see that whatever room she was in was cold. Her nipples poked through the thin fabric. He swallowed hard and clutched the communicator tightly to his ear.

“Nia...” he said into it, but she couldn’t hear. Nia brought both her hands up to her shoulders, and hooking her thumbs under the string like straps of the gown, she loosed them, and the gown fell to her feet. She was wearing still her underwear, but she proudly stood there with her perfect, round breasts out for him to see. Kylo went to reach forward to touch her, but like an apparition, she disappeared.

“Dammit!!!!!” He yelled into the communicator. He heard some rustling as Nia picked hers up on the other end.

“Did you see?” She giggled.

“I did... but then you disappeared.” He said with utter disappointment.

“Awww... what a shame.” She said with a twinge of evil in her voice. He liked it. He liked that she displayed a little bit of a dark side in her.

“I’m going to be blatantly honest.... I’m going to utterly ravage you on our wedding night... and I might not be gentle.”

“Good... I’m counting on it.” She said.


	21. 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia find’s Hux and she and Ella have a moment.

Nia had woken up early to start working on her speech. A Speech she fully intended to have broadcast across the galaxy. After getting off the communicator with Kylo the night before, she couldn’t bring herself to sleep. It wasn’t just the fact that he had left her horny and frustrated, but she had much to think about now that her parentage was fully revealed to her. She had laid in bed and debated whether or not to bring herself to relief from the state Kylo left her in, but she decided that it would be so much sweeter to relish in the longing.

She maybe only slept for an hour before she was up again thinking about The First Order, The Galaxy, and the millions of citizens that lived in it. When she was seventeen, all the girls at her boarding school stayed up all night to watch an exclusive broadcast of a noble wedding from half way across the galaxy. They all fawned over the Bride’s dress, how the groom looked, the flowers, the vows, and the ceremony. That event as a teenager left an impression on her.

Her mother was right, average citizens love weddings, and they want to see what their leaders are up to. The citizens might even be more likely to support the First Order if their leaders gave them an ideal, a fantasy to strive for. Nia got right to work planning her wedding. She looked up pictures of dresses she liked, flowers that needed to be obtained, and her speech. She wanted to thank every citizen in the galaxy and show her appreciation, and show them that she genuinely cared for them. She really did. She cared, and maybe a bit too much.

There was a knock at her door, a servant droid informed Nia that General Hux had been spotted wandering the halls of the Crimson Dawn flag ship. Nia had already gotten dressed for the day, in clothes that she had left behind in her old bedroom, that still somehow fit her after several years away.

“There you are.” Nia said once she found Hux.

“What the hell Na’Nata!? I thought I was supposed to be a part of this whole situation?” She could see he was slightly annoyed. He had obviously heard the news.

“Well... you got a bit occupied last night. I apologize things took place without you.”

“I get no say in this?” He asked.

“What say would you even have? It’s a decision made between Kylo and I. It has nothing to do with you.”

”I thought we came here to discuss the Sith situation, not the fact that you two have clearly been fraternizing behind closed doors.” Hux accused. 

“First of all...” Nia began, his annoyance was making her greatly annoyed. “we have not been _fraternizing_ behind closed doors. Kylo is an honorable man! How dare you make such accusations. And if you must know... this _does_ solve the Sith problem!”

”Really!? How?”

”Because you’re looking right at the imperial heir. Me! It’s me! Or did you forget that whole part? Were you distracted!?” Nia stated. With that, Hux’s face softened and he finally understood.

”oh... that’s right... I apologize.” He said.

”Apology accepted.” Nia said.

”I better get back to the ship.”

”Yes, my mother will have a transport pod take you, by now the ship should be nearby. How’s Ella?” 

“She’s.... lovely... very... _skilled,_ but mostly lovely.” Hux softly said with is face turning as red as his hair.

”She’s been my best friend for years.” Nia said. Hux just nodded and turned away to head to a transport pod. Nia smiled and walked down the hall to Ella’s room. Nia didn’t even bother to knock, she just triggered the door and went inside. The room smelled musty, and Ella was laying propped up on pillows in the center of her bed wrapped in nothing but her sheets. She clutched a mug of coffee in her hand. Her hair was a knotted mess and her eye makeup was smeared.

”Morning.” Nia said as she sat down on a nearby chair. Maker knows she wasn’t about to sit anywhere near that bed.

”So... You’re Royal Highness. I think it’ll suit you, you’ve always been my royal pain in the ass.” Ella said before taking a swig of her coffee.

”I dont think I’ll be addressed as that.” Nia said.

”Well it better not be Supreme Lady... that sounds like an obese cantina singer.” Both girls laughed.

”How was Hux? He’s usually as stiff as a board, and sometimes intolerable.” Nia said.

”I dare say... I almost uttered the words ‘take me with you’ as he dressed this morning. He was... _superb.”_

”Ew... I dont think I really wanted to know that information.”

”Enough about that... what did you and tall dark and moody get up to? Obviously something good since he proposed to you right on the spot.”

”We haven’t... done that yet.” Nia confessed. 

“Shut up...”

”I’m serious.”

”You mean to tell me, you have managed to wrap the Galaxy’s most powerful person around your finger all while keeping your clothes on?”

”Yep.”

”Maker... I wish as I was as skilled as you then.” Ella laughed.

”Tell me then...” Ella began, “Have you not been with anyone since...”

”Nope.. I haven’t.” Nia said.

”Well... good on you then.” Ella said.


	22. 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance reacts to an announcement. Poe and Rey have a spat.

Rey spent most of her night and the next morning comforting Leia. Or, at least she thought she was comforting Leia. Leia seemed more annoyed than anything about the news of her son’s pending nuptials. All Rey did was sit there across the room while Leia read every possible file the Resistance had on Commander Nia Na’Nata. By morning, Lando had arrived and just about everyone who mattered crammed into Leia’s room. 

“If someone asked me to bet on if my favorite niece and nephew would one day get married... I would have made the bet!” Lando said as he entered Leia’s room.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Leia said with annoyance. 

“How are you Leia?” Lando said, taking a seat near her bed. 

“How am I? Well... let’s see, my husband died, everything I’ve ever worked for is falling apart, my son ran off to chase after my father, now I hear he’s going to marry some Galactic twat from heaven knows where, and not to mention I am dying. THAT’S how I am!” She spat at him.

“If it makes you feel better I happen to be very fond of that Galactic Twat.” Lando said.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Listen... I know ever since that massive fight you and Han had all those years ago your forbade anyone from uttering her name... but... Nia is Q’ira’s kid.” Lando said. Leia’s mouth just about dropped open in utter shock. 

“What fight?” Finn stupidly said.

“I know you might find it hard to believe... but Han was rather a playboy before meeting me. So it was quite the annoyance of mine to run into his past liaisons throughout the galaxy. That Q’ira woman... just so happened to be at Han’s side for the Kessel Run, before she ran off and took power of The Crimson Dawn and aligned herself with the Empire and now... clearly... The First Order.” Leia announced. 

“It’s quite genius really.” Lando said.

“What is.” Leia said. Her patience was wearing thin. 

“Well... Q’ira eventually married, she married a man by the name of Mance Palpatine. By a stroke of luck, Q’ira managed to keep it all a great secret.” Lando said.

“Wait... did you say Palpatine?” Rey said.

“Yeah.”

“So that means the Twat is the Imperial Heir the sith losers are looking for?” Leia asked.

“Yeah.” Lando said again. 

“We have to stop this wedding.” Rey said. 

“Lando... how long have you known about this?” Leia asked.

“I was at their wedding, Q’ira and Mance. I officiated.”

“YOU OFFICIATED!?” Leia screamed.

“Listen... I had been good friends with Q’ira for years, Mance was a good guy, I liked him. He had no force powers and no aspirations to be anything great or take over the galaxy. The man just didn’t want to have to die just because his father happened to be an all powerful Sith Lord. Q’ira too... she’s kept this whole thing quite for over two decades.” Lando justified. 

“And what of the girl... what if she has aspirations?” Poe asked. 

“I’ve known Nia since she was crawling. Our best bet is to let this wedding take place. If there’s anyone who can reel our Supreme pain in the ass in and restore order to The Galaxy... it’s her.” The room was quiet. Leia had closed her eyes, she was in deep meditation. People muttered around her, mostly complaining and concerned. 

“We allow it. I mean, it isn’t for us to allow to begin with. There’s no possible way to stop this.” Leia said, shocking everyone in the room.

“What do you mean no possible way to stop it? I am sure we can gather intel on where the wedding is to take place and we can attack with all we’ve got!” Poe said. 

“Everyone leave! Out of my sight.” Leia commanded. With that everyone dispersed. Rey followed Poe out of the room and to a quiet space down the hall.

“We can do something. We can end this now.” Poe said.

“No... I agree with Leia. This needs to happen.” 

“What?” Poe said with some disbelief. 

“Something strange happened a few nights ago. When the force connected me to Kylo. The Force also allowed me to see her too. I cant explain it, but there has to be a reason The Force allowed me to see her. Maybe this is they way. This is how balance will be restored.” Rey said.

“I cant believe this...” Poe said, turning away from her and going to pace the hall.

“What if they get married and they have a kid.... that kid would be the grand children of two of they most powerful Force users to ever live. You’re ok with that?”

“Perhaps this is what needs to happen for balance to come. It’s hard to know how the Force works.”

“I thought you were supposed to be a Jedi... You’re supposed to know this stuff!”

“Poe....” Rey said a bit hurt because of how heated and upset he was getting.

“I cant... I have to go.” He said, storming off.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today....

The days went quickly, and before he could breathe it was the day. The evening prior, a package arrived to the ship with what he was to wear that morning as well as an itinerary for the day. So now there he was, standing on board a transport ship being taken down back to the Moon Club where it all was to take place.

The dress had arrived and it was perfect down to the very last detail. As to how her mother managed it, Nia did not know. She stared at herself in the mirror of her room on board the Crimson Dawn flagship and could hardly believe this was happening. 

“Perfect.” Q’ira said as she fastened the very last bottom on the dress. It was time. Only the most important allied galactic dignitaries arrived to observe the ceremony, afterwards there would be a formal luncheon before Kylo and Nia were to leave for three short days. 

The scene was set. Q’ira had out done herself by arranging a wedding fit for an emperor and empress, three days was more than enough time for her. The wise and often times, cunning woman took her daughter’s hand and guided her down the halls, eventually towards their final destination. 

The entirety of the Resistance gathered in the recreation room to watch the broadcast of the ceremony. Leia sat front and center on her hover chair. She had woken up that morning, dawned her best dress, and had pearl braid her hair. 

“It’s my son’s wedding day, I need to dress to impress.” She solemnly said. 

Rey felt passed over after her last conversation with Poe. He had stormed off and took an X-wing out for piloting practice and had been gone for hours and hours. It was just now that she was finally seeing him again. Across the room he locked eyes with her, and slowly made his way over to her side.

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“It’s ok.” She responded. 

There were galactic reporters reporting on the wedding and every single detail of it. It was as if they were watching a play by play of some sort of sports game. The gardens of The Moon Club were well manicured and breath taking in the daylight. A camera panned to show Kylo standing at the top of a long aisle of guests, First Order personnel and Crimson Dawn soldiers. 

Everyone was staring at him and he felt very uncomfortable. It had been arranged for Hux to officiate the wedding, at the end of the aisle, Ella appeared and signaled to Hux that it was time.

“If everyone could be seated.” Hux announced. A soft tune began to play and at the end of the aisle he saw her appear. 

Her dress was made of silk, but it almost seemed see though. He had to hold his breath. The appliqué of the silk was positioned ever so methodically that it covered her all in the the appropriate places, but besides that, the dress was see through. Her hair was done up and had red crystals placed throughout, and in her hands she held a waterfall of flowers. 

Several people gasped in the room as the hologram of Nia played, Leia clutched at the collar of her dress and let out a soft sigh. Rey looked at the bride in wonder. Would it ever be possible for her to look like that. To dress like that. To have strangers gasp at her when she entered the room?

Nia only saw one thing, and it was Kylo. She had to focus on only him because if she allowed herself to remember that every citizen of the galaxy was looking at her, she might as well die of stage fright. 

Q’ira gave her daughter away and the ceremony officially started. 

“You look... beautiful.” Kylo whispered to Nia.

“Thank you.” She said with a smile. It would be a short ceremony. Nothing extra, nothing crazy. Hux read off a few poems about marriage from various planets throughout the galaxy. The marriage of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker was touched on. And finally the vows. In less than thirst minutes, they were married. Every so careful, knowing full well there were cameras on them, Kylo gave Nia a tender, yet dignified kiss, and the two were proclaimed husband and wife.

The galactic broadcast stopped once the bride and groom exited the ceremony space. An announcement played that there would be an address by The Supreme Leader and his new wife, nearer the end of the day.

***

Nia and Kylo graciously received greetings of congratulations from all of the dignitaries in attendance. Some even reiterated their allegiance to The First Order to the couple. Nia was every so gracious, kind, and eloquent. She was able to treat each dignitary with respect and personal interest, something the Kylo lacked. He took a moment to step back and look at his new wife in admiration. This truly was the best idea he has ever had. She truly was the queen to the people, and they adored her.

“The galactic broadcast, we need to record it now and then you two can be off.” Q’ira quietly said to her new son in law. Kylo walked over to his bride and got her attention.

“Is it time already?” She asked. The two excused themselves to a private room where the broadcast was to be recorded. This is where Nia was going to give her speech, and... they had decided... to announce everything.

Nia and Kylo fussed over the notes they had each written down. Together they had rehearsed the day before, and it had gone smoothly, but now this was the real deal.

“Are you ready?” She asked him

“Yes. Let’s get this over with.” He said. He hated these types of things. The formalities, the tediousness, he had managed to avoid it this entire time as Supreme Leader, but now it was unavoidable. At least he had Nia who was already ding so well taking the lead. Nia... beautiful Nia. She really was beautiful. From time to time, Kylo would stop and just stare at her. She was regal in her wedding dress. They had little to no time to themselves since the ceremony. Everything was planed and organized down to the very second, he hadn’t even gotten a chance to kiss her besides after the ceremony. The man behind the camera got their attention and began the count down.

Three 

Two 

One

“Greeting good citizens of the galaxy. I wish to give my warmest thanks to you all on this very special day. This is a moment for the history books, a great day for The First Order and The Galaxy. May you, our every so loyal citizens have peace this day just as we are experiencing our own peace. Many of you may be wondering what changes may arise now that I am married to... the most wonderful woman in the Galaxy. These changes will become clear in the coming days. For now, I wish so formally introduce you all to my beautiful wife... Her Serene Highness, Empress Nia.” Kylo said. They had decided to just get it over with and keep it simple, Nia would be Empress as her bloodline dictated. 

“Thank you darling,” She said, looking at him sweetly and fully meaning it. “And Thank you to all throughout the Galaxy who have sent their warm wishes. This day we celebrate Love, love that many might have thought was not possible. Sometimes we find love in the most strangest of circumstances. When I was appointed as Commander of The First Order over a year ago, I never imagined that this is what life had in store for me. The Supreme Leader and I can only conclude that it was The Force that brought us together. 

“I was born on an unnamed ocean planet on the outer rim on an island the planet’s locals called: Na’Nata. My mother is a proud and strong woman who commands an elite band of First Order Loyal mercenaries known as the Crimson Dawn. My father... who died when I was an infant, was Mance Palpatine, the youngest son of the late Emperor Palpatine. As many are aware, we have recently received threats from an Imperial Loyalist sect who wishes to restore the rightful heir to the imperial throne. I can now safely announce that I am the Imperial Heir, and we will not allow this small sect to scare the Galaxy into submission. 

“Will we return to the days of Imperial rule? The answer is no. The Supreme Leader and I intend to rule the Galaxy with our good citizens in mind. The fear, and terror that many experienced while under the rule of my Grandfather will not repeat itself. However, those who wish to cause chaos, fear, and terror will swiftly be stomped out. we can assure you, our dear citizens, that we intend to bring on a new era of galactic rule. An area of peace, harmony, and balance. It will take time, and it will not be without setbacks, but with all of your support, we can achieve this dream of a unified galaxy. To show our gratitude, The Supreme Leader and I have decided to wave all Taxation for one month starting from today. We thank you for your support, and we hope we can be the best rulers you rightfully deserve.” Nia finished. With that the recording ceased and the room buzzed with excitement. 

“You did wonderful.” Kylo whispered to Nia. 

“I have this feeling that something bad is now going to happen.” She responded. He took a step towards her and placed his hand at the small of her back.

“I wont allow it.” He said, pulling her close to him. 

“Alright you two. The broadcast will air later tonight, well after you two are gone and on your way.” Q’ira said.

“And where exactly are we going?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t know where we are going either. Mother has arranged it all.” Nia said.

“A property I own on Naboo. It’s location is secret, that way if this announcement goes sideways tonight, you’ll be in a secure location.” Q’ira said.

“I think we might be safer on board the Finalizer.” Kylo said.

“What kind of honeymoon would that be? Who wants to have their wedding night in a room on the same hallway as their officers and captains and what not?” Q’ira said.

“Not to mention there are Imperial Loyalists amongst our high command.” Nia reminded Kylo. 

“Both are very true.” He agreed. 

“Everything is done, many of the dignitaries are leaving.” Ella said as she approached. 

“You two may leave now if you wish.” Q’ira said. Nia blushed and turned to Kylo who nodded his head yes.

“I’ll help you get ready.” Ella said, taking Nia’s hand and pulling her away. Kylo watched as Nia left the room with Ella.

“There’s something I wish to discuss with you.” Q’ira said to him.

“What is that?”

“My daughter’s safety.”

“I can assure you I will not allow anything to happen to her.” Kylo said.

“I trust you. I do. But she wont be with you at all hours of the day. She needs protection when she’s managing her own affairs away from you.”

“I will assign her her own detail of troopers.”

“Troopers are only loyal to who ever is paying them or whomever is holding a blaster to their heads. They’re easily manipulated. I don’t trust them.” 

“When we return I will be personally weeding out any loyalists amongst high command.” Kylo said firmly to her.

“I know you will. I would just feel safer if you allowed me to send some of my own men to watch over Nia. My men are loyal without question, they will lay down their very lives for either myself or Nia.”

“How many men?”

“With your permission, I want to send Elle first to the finalized to scope out the situation. I’m thinking the least we will need is 3 or 4, but only Elle will know for certain.”

“Permission granted.” Kylo said before waving over Hux.

“Hux... Elle will be accompanying you back to the Finalizer to manage security for the Empress. Give her anything she needs.” Kylo said. He could see this news greatly pleased Hux, Hux even choked back a bit of excited laughter.

“I can think of no better person for the job.” Hux said.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wow wow

Hidden in a secret part of The Moon Club was a private and secure hangar with a small, unassuming ship ready to take Nia and Kylo to their three days of seclusion. Q’ira, Hux, and Elle gathered in the Hangar to wish the couple farewell.

“The ship is set to auto pilot. There will be a decoy ship that goes to the Finalizer to make people think that is where you went.” Q’ira said. 

“You’ve thought of everything.” Nia said to her mother.

“For my daughter? Of course.” She said, giving her only child a strong hug. Nia turned and joined Kylo on board the ship. When she appeared before him, he looked... disappointed.

“You changed out of your dress.” He said. She had changed her clothes. She had put on instead an emerald green silk wrap dress that had long flowing sleeves and had undone her hair. She still looked radiant and gorgeous, but her wedding dress had been in Kylo’s mind as the garment he was going to eventually rip from her body. 

“This is more comfortable.” She said, triggering the door on the ship to close. That was it, they were finally truly alone. The ship was on auto pilot and there didn’t need to be anyone in the cockpit. The engines fired up and they felt a lurch and off the ship went. It was a small ship, not much room, the only seats were the two in the cockpit. Kylo stood from the pilot’s chair and took three large strides towards his wife. Wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand at the nape of her neck, he pulled her into a kiss. Damn the ship was small, he could barely stand upright without his head hitting the ceiling. He just kept kissing her and he pushed her so her back was against the cool metal of the ship. He only pulled away from her when she ferociously bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. 

“Might you have enough self control to wait until we at least get to our destination?” Nia said coyly. 

“I think I might.” He said before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the pilot’s seat. He sat down with her on his lap and buried his face into her neck and hair. The fight to Naboo wouldn’t be too long, but long enough to have just a little bit of fun. He began to place kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. She just closed her eyes and allowed him to explore her body with his hands. He started first with his right hand down at her ankle, with the tips of his fingers he traced a line up her leg, he twirled around the small dip in her dress where her belly button was, and then brought his hand up to her breasts. Firmly he grasped on in his hand, ever so lightly squeezing. He could tell she was wearing some sort of undergarments under that silk dress, and he was dying to know what they looked like.

For her part, Nia shifted in his lap, rubbing her bottom on that now very present bulge in his pants. She turned and took his face in both her hands and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, slow, yet with longing. They stayed like that for the rest of their journey. Delicately exploring each other with their clothes on, and ever so often stopping for the occasional kiss.

***

The Galactic Address aired and Poe audibly huffed at Empress Nia’s promise of peace. What if she could really do it? What if this was it? This was the moment balance was going to be restored? Rey took Poe’s hand and pulled him from the rec room.

“I’m not buying it.” Poe said.

“We can only wait and see what happens.” Rey said.

“I know. I know.”

“Can we forget about everything that’s happened today and go back to how things were just a few nights ago?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry for running off like I did.” He said.

“I forgive you. I already told you.”

“While I was out flying, I took the X-Wing to this planet. It’s a poor planet, there’s no star port, no main industry, no cities. It’s just an agricultural planet, there isn’t even crime. It was beautiful there, Rey.”

“It sounds like a dream.” She said.

“We should go there, you and I. When everything goes to pot, we can live there, you and me.” He said.

“I would like that.” She said, he leaned forward and kissed her softly before taking her hand and pulling her down the hall towards his chambers. 

***

It was a cottage. A Small cottage in the middle of nowhere. A day’s travel to the nearest town and not another living creature in sight. The cottage overlooked a river and it was situated behind a stone wall. Through the windows, they could see soft light. Kylo opened the door to find that the entire space had been arranged just for them. Soft candles were lit, there were fresh flowers on the table, and soft music played.

“I had no idea my mother even owned this property.” Nia said. Kylo picked her up and carried her through the door before placing her down and bolting the door behind him. With his hand on the bolt he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her, but he also thought about wanting to cherish this moment. When he turned around, Nia was already in the kitchen working on opening a bottle of wine. She handed him a glass and held up hers.

“To us.” She said before taking a swig.

“To us.” He also said as he downed his glass in one chug.

“Jerez, slow down.” She said with a giggle.

“I want to be honest with you...” He began, the thought had popped into his head during their flight here, and he was going to feel better once telling her.

“What’s that?” She asked and she hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter. 

“I have done... this before. When Snoke first took me in, I frequented a few of the high end brothels that other members of High Command sometimes frequent. I haven’t been in several years though.” He said, taking a step forward and placing a hand on her knee. 

“Well... I suppose I’ll be honest too. I have been with one other person before, it was a long, long time ago, I was a teenager, he was a low ranking foot soldier for The Crimson Dawn. He’s dead now.” Nia said. 

“Oh... What was his name.” He asked

“Delkin... Delkin Shrand. It wasn’t love or anything, I was just a horny seventeen year old, and at the time I abused my position as the heir to The Crimson Dawn to get what I wanted. I hated myself for it and vowed I would never do it again. He was just a boy too, Seventeen just like me. The last time I saw him was just before I joined up with The First Order, he was killed in a shoot out three months later. There’s been no one since, I haven’t had the time.” She confessed before taking a long swig of wine. Kylo got closer to her, putting one hand on each of her legs and positioning himself right in front of her. His hands worked their way up her legs until they were comfortably on her upper thighs. When he went in to kiss her, she parted her legs to allow him to get even closer to her.

He could taste the wine on her lips. He pulled at the skirt of her dress until one leg was free and he could run his hands along her smooth, silky skin. His lower half was pressed up against the counter while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Compared to what they had done in the ship on the way over here, this was much more passionate, much more fiery. Her hands found their way to his hair and she pulled him even closer and sucked on his bottom lip. Now was the time, nothing was going to stop them this time. Nia pushed him away and began to make quick work of his shirt, pulling it up off his head. For the first time she now saw him shirtless. With her left hand she traced the long scar from his face down to the waistline of his pants. He was covered in all sorts of scars, cuts here, scrapes there, and an every so present fully healed blaster wound on his stomach. She traced each and every scar with her fingers.

The sensation of her hands on his bare skin was driving him wild. Yet all he did was stand there frozen as she looked him over. The soft light from the candles danced in her eyes made her skin glow. Radiant. She looked to him, in that very moment, like a light source. She glowed. Her hands went down and she aggressively pulled him closer to her by his belt. It caught him by surprise. 

“Didn’t you say you weren’t going to be gentle?” She purred into his ear. The way her voice sounded, the way she pulled at him, it awoken him. He smirked before putting his hands in her hair and pulling her to him. Their mouths smashed together like two colliding asteroids and it was on after that. With her legs wrapped around him he stopped her up and pressed her back against a nearby wall and just began to lay and aggressive trail of kisses up and down her neck, all the while she sharply inhaled. They moved from the wall to a nearby dresser, with one quick movement, Kylo pushed everything off the top and placed her on. He pulled away and ripped at the neckline of her dress, the fabric tearing in pieces, revealing a black lace undergarment underneath. He extended the trail of kisses down until his face was buried in her breasts. He then made quick work of the rest of the dress, tearing it entirely in two.

She clawed at him, leaving scratches on his back. She was just as hungry as he was. The discomfort in her groin was growing and growing. She could already feel that the thin black lace that she wore below was utterly saturated, she was swollen and wanted desperately for relief, but there was still so much she wanted to do. She pushed him away and hopped down off the dresser and pushed him towards the wall. She tore at his belt and pants until they were around his ankles. This was it. He shoved both her hands down his underwear. He let out a deep moan as she fondled all of him, shaft and all. It was he that pulled down his underwear, unleashing all of him. Like back in the tunnel of the garden, Nia salivated and knew what she wanted to do next. She had never done it before, she had only been told that it was done.

She knelt down and brought him into her mouth and just began to suck and see how far into her mouth she could get him. With her hands she rubbed and fondled. This particular treatment had been done on him before at the high end brothels, but not like this, not with this hunger and passion. While on her knees, she couldn’t resist the urge to just thrust her hips, it was involuntary, she needed him and she needed him bad. He looked down between waves of pleasure and saw how she was moving. He pulled himself from her mouth and lifted her up and took her to the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed he worked first to release her breasts from the black lace. Once they were out in the open for him to see, he brought his mouth to them and suckled and kissed.

He brought his hands down to her lower half and removed the lace down there before sliding a finger to her sex. She was wet... like wet wet. So wet that without even trying, his finger slipped inside her. He suddenly began to ache and knew that that was where he needed to be. He got over her and rubbed his length over her entrance, fully lubricating himself with her juices. He just fully thrusted into her, her body taking him whole. She let out this moan of pleasure he never knew could come from a person. He moved his hips and she moved her. There was this wet noise coming from them as they moved. She was so wet. Without disconnecting they changed positions several times. First he on top. Then she. Then he flipped her over and took her from behind. He could feel it building, it was coming, and he quickened his pace. 

She rolled with pleasure. She couldn’t remember if it had felt this good before. She imagined was it would be like but this far exceeded her expectations. She loved being tossed around, grabbed, and pounded into. It made her even more wet. His pace had quickened to the point that he was legit pounding against her rear, before long he let out a deep groan and she felt herself fill with him. It was a warm and comforting feeling. 

While he was still inside her, he lifted her up and began to rub on her clit. She continued to grind into him as her mountain of ecstasy. Finally the climax, her muscles clenched and she felt this deep roll of pleasure, she let out a cry of ecstasy as her body pushed him and their fluids out of her. He continued to rub as she came and as she did... the lamps on either side of the bed exploded.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A honeymoon begins... but Nia cant stop herself from doing a little bit of work.

Kylo held her tightly against him as she caught her breath. He looked around the room at the glass and ceramic pieces of lamp that scattered the floor. What the hell was that?

“Did you do that?” She asked.

“No... it was... it was you.” He said. She pulled away from him and faced him with a look of disbelief on her face.

“No...” She said. The color draining from her face.

“It was! The force... it’s with you!” He said with a sense of pride.

“No... I don’t want it.” She said, slowly making her way to the edge of the bed, looking for a safe spot, free of glass and ceramic, to put her feet down on the ground.

“We don’t choose these things.” He said, taking her hand as she stood up. 

“Well, I’m not going to use it, and nothing you can say will make me think otherwise.” She said, dropping his hand and tiptoeing into the bathing room. He looked around the room once more and he too got off the bed and began to pick up the larger pieces of broken lamp. He heard the toilet flush before she reappeared, now dressed in a robe.

“I’ll clean it up.” She said, taking the pieces from him. Together they tidied the space of broken glass and lamp and went back to their bed. She was quiet, and in deep, deep thought. 

There had been times in her life where she felt she was different, that something inside her was “off”, but she usually attributed that to the fact that she was the daughter of a Crime boss, that she didn’t have a father, or that she just in general wasn’t like the rest of her peers due to her upbringing. She was still struggling with the idea that she was the heir to the Imperial throne, she was struggling more than she let on. Now this... this sudden revelation that what set her apart was The Force. She knew so little about it. She had seen Kylo yield it’s power several times on First Order business, but she never once toyed with the thought that that power could be accessible to her.

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo said in to her ear. They were wrapped up in each other under the blankets on the bed, moonlight now streaming though the windows of the bedroom.

“It’s all been... a lot.” She softly spoke.

“I know... it’s daunting.”

“I guess it’s always been there, but I buried it deep down, never went near it.” 

“I can help you with it.” He said, moving his hands up and down her leg under the blanket. 

“I know... but what if I don’t want it?”

“Use it... don’t use it... that’s your choice. You should at least know a little bit about it.” 

“I’ll think about it.” She said, cuddling closer to him. Why did this have to happen now? It was their wedding night, she had wanted to enjoy this all and savor every moment, but now there was a massive third party in the room. That third party was her new found abilities. 

He began to kiss her, first around her ear, then down her neck. He lingered at her collar bone before moving down further, burying his face between her breasts before taking one erect nipple into his mouth. He was working slowly this time, moving down, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He disappeared under the blanket and started to kiss her knees and then her inner thigh. Her mind melted away and she relaxed, spreading her legs, feeling the air hit where it now had become moist and wet all over again. He now moved upwards from her thigh, now towards her folds and she let in a sharp inhale as his tongue pressed against her outer fold. His head was now situated comfortably between her legs as he began to move his tongue over, around, and up and down that little pleasure mound. He did this for a few moments until she had forgotten everything that weighed her mind down. He came up and wiped his mouth off, and locking eyes with her, he thrust forward, her body taking in his full length once more. 

***

A beam of sunlight hit Kylo’s face, it was what woke him up the next morning. He turned in the bed and saw her laying there. Her body tangled in the sheets, her hair a mess, her lips swollen from the biting, and a cluster of love bites on her left breast. She was completely passed out still. Rightfully so, he had kept his word about ravaging her, and it showed. There had been no more incidents like the lamps, only loud cries of pleasure. He was great full they had chosen a secluded cottage, for they both had been loud... and rough. It was best they get it out of their system’s now, before heading back onto a ship. 

He watched her breathe for a while before lightly kissing her. She stirred for a moment before he got out of bed, covered her with more blanket, and left the room. Dressing in loose fitting pants, he took the time to go outside of the cottage. They had arrived to the cottage just after dusk on the planet, so now was the opportunity to fully see their surroundings. Looking around, even he had to admit that it was a beautiful scene. He picked a spot on the cottage’s patio and began to meditate. 

Inside, Nia felt around in the bed and noted that he was gone. She rose and looked out the window to see him outside, deep in meditation. She went first to the bathing room where she turned on the water shower, and while waiting for the water to warm, she assessed any damage to herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, she had a horrid knot in her hair, the love bits would easily be covered with clothes, and she had fingernail marks on both sides of her hips where he had gripped on to her a little too firmly. As she went to step into the shower, her legs reminded her of the night’s escapades. There had been a moment where she was riding him on top and her legs burned from the over exertion, but she had been so close to her climax that she ignored the pain. She was paying for it now. 

Nia showered and dressed all while he was outside meditating. She didn’t know if she should disturb him or not, so she got to work on making a breakfast.

Cooking. Cooking was one thing Nia missed about civilian life. In The First Order, food was always prepared for her and brought to her chambers, she never had the opportunity to cook for herself. She was pleased to find the kitchen fully stocked with an array of delicacies. 

Kylo stirred from his meditation upon smelling the aromas coming from the cottage. She was awake. And as he entered the cottage he took in the beautiful sight that was his wife... cooking for him... for them. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” He said, coming up and embracing her from behind as she stirred a pot of eggs over a flame. 

“There’s a lot of things you have yet to learn about me.” She said with a giggle. They sat down to eat one of the best meals they had had in a long time before deciding to go for a walk to see what was around the Cottage. 

As they walked... hand in hand... they talked, they talked about all sorts of things. From experiences within the First Order, to old childhood stories. Kylo found it easy and freeing to talk to her about his past. She didn’t judge him for anything. None of it. She was the most understanding, peaceable, and tranquil person he had ever had the pleasure of being in company with. 

They came to a building where they could hear the sounds of children on the other side. It was an orphanage. Nia tugged at Kylo’s hand, insisting that they go and take a look. He obliged. The headmistress of the Orphanage was summoned and her eyes went wide as she saw who was there to meet her.

“You Grace’s... it is such an honor... and just after your wedding day!” She said, bowing to them.

“We are honeymooning nearby and went for a walk when we stumbled upon your Orphanage. Might we have a look?” Nia asked.

“Most certainly.” The headmistress said. Things like these were things Nia enjoyed. Humanitarian work, it was what made her stand out in The First Order, what made her different, and what made the citizens of the Galaxy love her. It was explained to them that the orphans that come were all under the age of ten, most of them their parents died of disease or accidents. Nia walked the halls with grace and poise, smiling at all the children. She had let go of Kylo’s hand and replaced him with a small tribe of children who clung to her. They loved her, him... not so much. To a small child, the large and dark Kylo Ren was intimidating. Many children hid behind the skirts of the headmistress and Nia when they turned to look at him.

“Oh, children, don’t be shy. He only looks scary... but I can assure you he wont hurt you.” Nia told the children. A little girl dressed in grey ragged clothes stepped forward and, hesitantly, took Kylo’s hand before leading him off to a different room in the Orphanage. She brought him over to a small crib where a very poorly little boy lay.

“Oh... who’s this?” Nia said as she too approached the crip.

“The little girl’s name is Meera and the boy’s name is Wago, they’re bother and sister. Their parents were involved in a speeder accident, Wago was unfortunately involved causing him to lose his leg.” The Headmistress said. 

“Do you have many poorly children?” Nia asked.

“No... we dont, but usually the cold season is hard on us with seasonal sicknesses. We run through out funding on medical expenses during that time.” The headmistress said.

“I also noticed there are several leaks in the roof of the building.”

“Well with lack of funding Ma’am, repairs often get forgotten or put aside.”

“When The Supreme Leader and I return from our Honeymoon we we be sure to send appropriate funding and arrangements for the building. Wont we?” Nia said, turning to Kylo.

“Yes... of course.” Kylo said without hesitation. 

“I have one more room left to show you. The infant ward.” The headmistress said. The last room they went into was dedicated to infants and newborns. It was explained to them they many of the babies were the children of mothers who had died in childbirth and that their fathers either were unable or unwilling to care for them. Nia was drawn to the cries of a small baby in a crib in the far corner of the room. Without asking permission or even thinking, Nia bent down and scooped up the infant and cradled it in her arms.

“There... there... it’s alright.” She softly said to the babe. The child instantly soothed and began to look at Nia with curious eyes. A chair was brought for Nia to sit on as she rocked the fussy child. Kylo just watched her with the child. It was a perfect scene. Nia with a baby in her arms. Light from a nearby window beaming down on her as if it was a spotlight just for her. Kylo felt tight in his chest. Might their future look like this? Serine with a newborn babe? Kylo knelt down next to Nia and placed his hand on the child’s head. It was amazing, how small they were, how helpless, yet how mesmerizing at the same time. 

“We were all once this tiny. Can you believe it?” Kylo said.

“It’s hard to imagine.” Nia said. The child had fallen asleep and Nia stood and gently placed it back into it’s crib. They decided that they had spent long enough at the orphanage and made their way back to the cottage. The whole walk back, Kylo played in his mind the scene of her holding the baby. How perfect she looked, how wonderful.

Back at the cottage, safe behind closed doors, Kylo took Nia’s face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her deeply and tenderly. Taking her hand he led her back to the bedroom where he continued to lay kisses all over her. The night before he had ravaged her, but now this was different. This was tenderness. This was love making. He didn’t rip her clothes from her or bite her or pull at her. Instead he slowly removed each layer, taking a photograph in his mind of how she looked. He softly kissed her face, her shoulders, her hands. Carefully they lay down and hovering over her he continued to kiss her before entering her. He focused more on looking into her eyes and touching her soft skin as he moved his hips to and fro. 

Her cheeks were flushed and she was nothing but smiles. This... was love making. It was tender, yet passionate, soft, yet powerful. When he finally came, it was the best climax he had had thus far. He melted into her arms and just felt like a puddle. They laid like that for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
